better this way
by kunoichi023
Summary: Loving too much could hurt especially when you're too afraid to let go of the only treasure that you would want to keep: friendship. As long as she is happy, it would be better this way but in the end, risking was just the only answer. SasuSaku.
1. feelings

a/n: i really suck at making summaries. :)

It's raining! Such a nice time to make a story. It's inspiring! I really hope you'll like this. Review please.

**EDIT: **Here, I'm already done editing the first chapter. Not much changes, it's still the same. I might do some big changes on the last chapters. ^^

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw herself at sasuke and hugged him. "Why?" He hugged her back though a little confused why she hugged him that tight. "I missed you!" sakura giggled burying her face on his school uniform. "Eh? You just saw me yesterday." Sasuke said as they gained suspicious and at the same time jealous glares from their other classmates.

Today is their first day in Leaf University or L. University like what others calls it for short as second year students and like any other first days, the school is filled with excitement and noise. "I know but I still missed you!"

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter one- Feelings**

She smiled at him and parted when she noticed the glares. Every day is always like this, though a lot of fan girls and boys get jealous, they try their best not to put any malice on what the two _best friends are_ doing. Sakura and Sasuke had been friends since they were kids but they parted when sasuke moved to konoha to study. Still, their friendship didn't just end right there. Sakura moved to Konoha as well when they were first years and destiny, being kind and all allowed them to meet again and they were able to continue their friendship until they became inseparable.

Since the two of them are one of the famous students in the school not only because of their looks but their intelligence and talents, sometimes rumors about the two of them spread like 'the two are secretly together and they're using their friendship to hide it' and etc. Still, according to sakura and sasuke, rumors are rumors and everybody can think and say whatever they want.

"Hey hey! Long time no see guys!" Naruto greeted and came inside the classroom with chouji, neji and hinata. "What's up?" Kiba who arrived a little earlier greeted naruto and the others with a friendly hug. "Hey guys!" This time, it was Ino's time to greet them. She was with Tenten and shikamaru who greeted their friends as well. "Looks like this year will be fun again with everyone around!" Chouji excitingly said as he munches the chips he was eating.

* * *

"so sasuke, did you tell _her_ already? You seem happier than the usual." Neji took the chance to ask sasuke while the girls are having their typical girl to girl talk. Sasuke just looked away without giving his answer. "Let's just take that as a no for an answer." Shino who just entered the conversation along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji answered for sasuke.

"Geez sasuke, when do you plan on telling _her_?" Kiba asked but sasuke's still not answering. "We already warned you. If you make this longer, you'll not know if it's already too late and besides, she's already getting spoiled which means she has to be close to you always." It was naruto's turn to talk this time.

"It's not as simple as you think it is. _Sakura _will get mad at me if she knew. And besides, I'm happy this way." He sighed.

"You're a coward. Don't you think she'll get even madder if you make it longer? What if she finds out? That will be too troublesome. Shikamaru tried to explain to him and it hit him when he said he's a coward.

"If you guys keep quiet, she'll not know. That's it. Simple right?" This time he's starting to get annoyed. He really hates this topic.

"You know what, you suck at nothing besides this." Naruto being his closest friend next to sakura said trying to make him realize what he's doing. Everything they said echoed in his ears making him sigh for the second time that day. He closed his eyes and looked away.

* * *

"Don't you really have any plans of getting a boyfriend sakura?" Ino muttered in an impatient tone. In their group, almost all are couples. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and tenten, Shikamaru and Ino. With chouji, he likes someone but doesn't have any plans of courting her. Kiba is a playboy so don't ask how many girlfriends he has while Shino is currently courting a girl from the third year.

"You know I like _him _but I don't think it's possible in the first place and it doesn't matter." Sakura smiled. "How about sasuke-kun sakura? I know we always talk about this but how about last time, last year? You told us that-" Hinata was cut off by sakura.

"That was last time. _Past." _she immediately said.

"But we know _itachi-san _is err. a playboy… at times? Is that really okay?" tenten asked. "Well, I do _like_ him but I never said I _love_ him. It doesn't matter and besides, I don't need a boyfriend. Sasuke's always there for me and it's enough. I think having a boyfriend is too much."

* * *

Sasuke sat in his chair seemed to be lost in his thoughts and not even bothering to listen what kakashi is saying.

_"You're a coward. Don't you think she'll get even madder if you make it longer? What if she finds out? That will be too troublesome."_

_"damn it. Why can't I say it anyway? It's just too simple." _He cursed his self.

"sasuke!" He heard sakura whisper in front of him since she was sitting in his front with ino on the right and hinata on her left. "why?" He answered back. "Can I go to your house later? Or we'll just stay in my house?" She asked.

"No one's going to be there so it's ok in my house. Itachi?" He smirked at her and was answered by another smirk. He knows what that means.

_"And I keep on doing things that are painful. Damn. Why do I have to fall in love with her and why not with other people?" _He thought and felt kiba and naruto's hand patting his back. "That's okay sasuke." Naruto teased and received a smack on the head by sasuke.

* * *

The dismissal bell rang signaling the end of that school day as the students went out of the school gate, some heading home and some going to hang out for a bit. "sasuke, can we pass by the park first?" Sakura asked. "Sure." He knew how much she loves the children and how she loves to watch them play in the park. When they reached the park, three children tackled sasuke in a hug. "Sasuke nii-chan!"

During summer or during his free time, he plays with them during morning. Cute isn't it? He himself has a soft spot when it comes to children. This scene made sakura smile. Looking at sasuke, no one would ever imagine this side of him since he's a quiet type and he only talks a lot when he's with her or with naruto and the others.

One girl who was hugging sasuke named Fuyuumi noticed sakura's smile. "Sasuke-san, is she your girlfriend? She's pretty! I want to be like her when I grow up." Fuyuumi asked in a really determined tone making the two blush in surprise. "Girlfriend? Yes she is. She's really pretty right? Her name is Haruno Sakura. I'm sure you'll be like her when you grow up!" Sasuke's tone turned into a very sweet one making sakura blush some more.

"Really? It's okay if I'll not marry you anymore nii-chan because she's really pretty! From now on I promise I'll be like you sakura-chan so someone like sasuke nii-chan will marry me when I grow up!!" The child jumped up and down.

"Bye nii-chan and sakura-chan!" The three children waved at them as they ran to their friends to play.

"Fuyuumi-chan is so adorable but hey Uchiha, what was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry. She'll cry if I said no, come on." He grabbed her hand but she did not move.

"Wait. I want ice cream." She pointed an ice cream vendor just a few meters away from them. "Wait here." Sasuke went to the ice cream vendor and bought a chocolate flavored ice cream and gave it to sakura who giggled when she got the ice cream. "You always knew what I wanted sasuke-kun." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Here, have a bite." She put the ice cream in front of his face. "Come on, I know you can't resist chocolate." She teased knowing that like her, his favorite is chocolate. He hesitated for a while but he still licked the ice cream anyway making her giggle once more.

"You are the cutest sasuke!" She complimented, well, more of tease as they made their way to his house while sharing with the ice cream. Sweet.

* * *

"Hey hey look who's here. I just have not seen you for a while and my little blossom already got more beautiful?" Itachi complimented Sakura while brushing some strands of her hair from her face and gave her a light peck on her cheek which made her blush a dark shade of red.

"Uhh.. thanks."She thanked a bit unsure at first.

"Oh. I'm sorry I need to go. I need to go back to school. Bye blossom! Uhm.. And bro, keep an eye on her." He said in a flirty tone and waved his goodbye to her. Sasuke's brows twitched at this.

"_Moron'' _he cursed inside him wanting to kick his brother's ass for kissing her like that. "Hey sakura, let's go." He said but she did not move, still blushing and shocked at the kiss Itachi gave her. He sighed putting his bag down and started to carry her bridal style.

"Sasuke what are you doing? This is embarrassing!" She protested trying to go down but his grip was tight.

"If I did not do this you'll stand there forever." He teased as he carried her to his room making Itachi who was watching them in the door smile at his little brother.

When they reached his room, he put sakura down. Sakura, groaning, closed the door and leaned on it with a really wide smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" sasuke muttered while getting some clothes on his cabinet. "Sasuke he kissed me." She said while holding her right cheek where itachi kissed her only receiving a curse from him.

"Are you not happy for me?" she asked jokingly as he replied a no. "I know I know, I should be careful but I still find it sweet." She said and removed herself from her leaning position and went near Sasuke. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" She asked in a mocking tone. "I don't like your tone of voice." He replied.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you sing for me?" She smirked wide but he answered her with a plain no. "Oh come on, you're the best singer! Please?" She just loves it when he sings that she can't stop dreaming once she hears it. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Alright I'll just go home.

She angrily said and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke knew she was just joking but err.. He just can't refuse to sakura.

"Fine. What song? Tch. You're getting too spoiled Sakura" he asked giving up. "Yey!" She jumped up and down and hugged him causing him to fall on the bed with her on top of him. Awkward.

"Hey bro! oh-" Itachi went inside sasuke's room just right in time to see their awkward position, making him stop whatever he was about to say.

"Umm.." He does not know how to react. He didn't know if he interrupted something that is about to happen or what but continued anyway. "Umm bro. Where did you put my car keys?" He asked in his normal tone as sasuke and sakura removed themselves from their position earlier.

"I put it in your room. On the table beside your bed." He replied in his usual tone. "Oh. Ok. Thanks bro!" When Itachi was about to leave the room sasuke said, "..and, can you please knock before entering?"

"Oh sorry. I was in hurry. Later bro! bye sakura!" And he closed the door and smirked.

_Silence._

"That was… unexpectedly embarrassing." Sakura broke the silence but sasuke didn't talk for a while.

"Ok, what song?" His heart was pounding a bit faster than the usual. "My favorite". She responded. "I don't want that."

"Eh? Why? Just the chorus?"

"Fine. Only if you will sing with me."

"Fine. Here we go."

_I'd take, one step away_

_And I find myself coming back_

_To you.. my one and only you—_

"Why did you stop?" She asked. She was already feeling the song. He just sighed after realizing what the lyrics were. It suits him.

"I don't want that."

"fine whatever. But you owe me a song sasuke!" she said as he nodded not wanting to argue anymore if he says no again. "it's getting late sakura. I'll walk you home." He offered since his house is only two blocks away from her. She agreed as they walked out of his room and into the house which looked more like a mansion. Well, he's an Uchiha after all.

* * *

"Oh hey! My favorite son is here!" sakura's mom excitingly jumped from the door referring to sasuke. She treats him as her son since she has none and she finds sasuke really handsome, polite and kind. "goodevening Mrs. Haruno" sasuke bowed.

"Eh? Mrs. Haruno is too formal Sasuke dear." Sakura's mom said putting her one finger below her chin and looked up looking like she was thinking. It was like a thinking pose which sakura also does whenever she was thinking and sasuke finds it cute. Sasuke on the other hand scratched the back of his head and laughed gently.

"hehehe. I guess I already became used to it." He said.

"Anyway dear, do you mind joining us for dinner tonight?" Sakura's mom pleadingly asked. "

I'd love too but you see, ummm.. I promised mom that I'd join them in tonight's dinner since I haven't seen them for a while already. Sorry." He apologized and bowed. "Oh my, I understand. And by the way, say hi to your mom and dad for me ok?"

"No problem." And he smiled. Sakura's mom always find sasuke's smile so amusing that she wanted to go back to her youth. "Thanks dear." Her mom said sweetly making sasuke laugh inwardly thinking that her mom is really like his mom especially when she attaches the 'dear' in his name.

Although it's a bit for kids, he doesn't argue when his mom attaches the 'dear' on his name. "I better go now. Bye sakura, bye Mrs. Haruno!" He bowed and started to walk. "Not Mrs. Haruno sasuke dear ok? Auntie is fine!" Sakura's mom giggled making Sasuke laugh a bit. Sakura and his mom went inside their home.

"Sasuke is just so lovely sakura." Her mom said, eyes sparkling. "Yeah yeah. You always say that." Sakura sighed. "But hey, I'm starting to think.." her mom started as Sakura waited for her to continue. "I know he's your kind of guy dear. And besides, I think he's the boyfriend material and-"

She tried to stop her mom saying that she can really be talkative at times. "I know where this conversation will go again mom." Sakura sighed at her mom.

"Don't you like him dear?" her mom asked. Seriously, her mom likes him a lot for her.

* * *

"So how was your first day sasuke dear?" Sasuke's mom asked. "Fine, the same as usual." He replied but only received a laugh from his older brother making the whole family look at him.

"What's funny?" Sasuke glared at his brother. "The same huh?" Itachi smirked.

"Our little sasuke has a girlfriend and she's hot." He said in a nearly laughing tone making their dad almost spit out the food in his mouth.

* * *

She sighed once again. _"I knew it." _She thought thinking that every day is like this. Sasuke will walk her home, her mom will tell her that he's really amazing and she would ask her if she likes him. Something like that.

"Of course I like him a lot. And I love him so much but just as a friend." And it was her mom's turn to sigh. "Geez, you're hopeless. Making opportunities like this pass.." Her mom told her in a depressed tone. Sometimes, she talks with her mom as if her mom's on the same age as her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll not tell you but hey, does sasuke like someone?" This question made her ask herself.

"_Hey, we never touch that subject! How come he's not telling me?" _she thought and started to be confused.

"I don't know?"

"How come?"

"I don't know. I never asked him and he never told me. Mom, you're making me think." Her mom smiled at her answer, somehow getting the reason why sasuke never told her. "And what's that that you're not going to tell me?" Sakura remembered what her mom said just awhile ago.

"You'll see…" Her mom went back to the kitchen to see how the food is going. Cooking is one of her and sakura's hobby whenever they have nothing to do.

"Geez, what's with her?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed. _"why am I not surprised." _He thought. It's always like this.

"Really sasuke dear? Who is she? How come you did not tell us? I bet she's really pretty. I want to meet her! Oh my baby has grown up!" Her mom excitingly said but somehow she felt a little sad. She's a mom after all while his dad just remained silent waiting for sasuke to say something.

"Don't jump into conclusions bro. It was an accident." He calmly said sensing what his brother was thinking. After all, what itachi saw a while ago was really a bit awkward. Her mother frowned, his father sighed, and itachi gave a nervous laugh. "Really? Hahaha. Sorry bro! I thought you were gonna do something a while ago. Hehehe." He jokingly said making sasuke's brows twitch.

"Don't compare me to you! Idiot." He nearly shouted. "There, there. Your manners my dear." Her mom reminded while his father coughed. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

_**To be continued..**_

I finally finished the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.

I'm really looking forward to improving my story more.


	2. stolen

Sakura sat impatiently on her chair waiting for sasuke and her friends to arrive in the school

Sakura sat impatiently on her chair waiting for sasuke and her friends to arrive in the school. She hates coming to school this early but she doesn't know why, in the first place, she still went to school early. She sighed; thinking about this just makes her head hurt. Sometimes, she can really be weird, that is what she herself says. When sasuke arrived, she immediately approached him glad that there will be someone whom she can talk to. Well, some of her classmates are already there but she doesn't feel like talking to them.

"Why are you so early?" he asked the moment he saw her. "I don't know either." Her frowning look changed into a smirk making sasuke raise a brow at her. "I've been thinking about this all night." She started and continued right away. "How come you never told me you love or at least like someone?"

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter two- stolen**

He was quite surprised by her sudden question. Yes he does agree that they touch that subject very very often. We all know why but of course, sakura doesn't. He knows she likes his brother but sakura never heard about sasuke's love life. All she knows is many girls are dying to get his attention but heck, he never told her he likes anyone of those flirtatious girls. "I like you." He said in his usual calm tone. "That's not what I meant sasuke, you should grow up and start to love or just at least like someone more than a friend." She looked at him as if she's an older sister or as if love can come anytime if you want. _"If only you know." _He thought. At that moment, he was beginning to think if he will just tell her about everything.

"Are you saying that I'm still a kid and I should grow up?" But he changed his mind. He tried to make his tone a little angrier if that is the only way so he could get out of the situation or at least make the topic change. "Yes, and I'm telling you to listen to your older sister." She mocked. "Hey, who do you think is a kid? Talking to a bear, clothing it and if I remember, someone just told me SHE wants the very big bear she saw in the mall just a couple of days ago. Can you still remember that, OLDER sister?" He countered emphasizing the 'older'. "Hey, don't be so proud! Who's the one who has a room in his house filled with his car collections with different sizes, different brands, colors and whatever. Gosh, that guy can even make a car show with his collections! And if I remember too, didn't someone just tell me the day before yesterday that a new limited edition Ferrari car will come out this week, did he?" She smirked but he didn't give up. "If that is so, can you tell me someone older than you who collect bears?" It was his turn to smirk this time. She thought for a while but when she can't think of someone,she brought back the topic awhile ago again. "Why are you changing the topic? You still need to tell me the reason why you never talk about any girl you like. I can't stop thinking about my own reasons why unless you tell me your own. Are you gay?" She nearly laughed but that was good enough to end their childish fight just a minute ago. This made him want to choke. Gay? That's stupid but still, he remained silent for awhile.

Little did they know that Naruto and Shikamaru are watching them. I guess they're too busy with their childish fight for them to not notice the two arrive._"tell her damn it!" _was what the two guys are thinking, nothing else but that. "What if… it was you that I love?" he asked and he's serious this time. Sensing this, she just smiled and asked him back. "Do you?" She opposed though she knows he's joking, (but he's really not) looking at him that serious makes her don't want to joke around. He was a little shocked when she told him that. He thought that she's going to laugh or something like that. _"Of course I do." _He told his self but why can't he just tell her? Those simple words seem really hard for him to say. Meanwhile the two unnoticed (by sakura and sasuke) supportive friends on their back were already excited for sasuke. Shikamaru thought this would be a good timing since only a few are around, meaning no interruptions. "I-" Sasuke tried to say it. He was about to say it. Close, but someone interrupted. I guess Shikamaru was wrong.

"Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, excuse me but Kurenai-sensei told me to give a message to sakura-san." Sai interfered. Was it intentional? Who knows? "SAI!!" Naruto and shikamaru yelled ready to kill him. On sasuke's part, he was half relieved and at the same time half irritated.

Sai is one of the guys who make sasuke's blood boil. The reason why is that ever since they were freshmen, he started hitting on sakura which sasuke disliked. Meaning, sai is one of sakura's eager suitors. He can still remember the time when sai tried to kiss sakura and the time when he asked sakura if he can call her sakura-san instead of haruno-san. (names are important because it indicates how close you are) On some point, Shikamaru also hated him because Ino once told him that she liked sai even for just a short period of time. Shikamaru might not look like it but he can really be jealous at times.

"Shika, naru, since when did you arrive?" Sasuke asked looking at the two teens wondering why he didn't even notice it. "We just arrived." Naruto lied. The truth is, they were listening to their talk since awhile ago. "What is it sai?" sakura brought back the conversation awhile ago. "Ah yes, we will have a meeting later after dismissal at the conference room. If I can remember, it was about a charity program the school is preparing. She said she'll explain all details later." The mentioned guy gave the details. "Charity program? That's new. Since when did the school start to care about that kind of stuff?" They never had that before so it's quite new to them. "Why her and you?" Sasuke irritably asked expecting someone else to be a part of this. It should be him or neji, something like that but not sai. He became cranky all of a sudden. Seeing sai's face makes him want to kick it.

"Actually it's supposed to be you uchiha-san and sakura-san but when Kurenai-sensei saw me and asked me to give you the message, I just felt like volunteering and asked sensei to maintain sakura as representative. Sorry uchiha-san." Sai gave them his smile. He always smiles in the wrong situation that you can't tell whether it's a fake or not. But isn't it rude for him to do that? Sasuke being so observant concluded that his smile was a fake making him more irritated. Sakura, sensing the bad aura, pulled sasuke away from sai and bowed at him saying her thanks for giving her the message. "come on sasuke." She said. "I'm going to kill him." sasuke cursed.

* * *

"Yup and hey, I discovered a new store at the mall and I heard that they sell pretty dresses and shoes there. Want to check it out? Hinata and tenten are coming." Ino told sakura who willingly agreed. They were heading to where their friends were on the cafeteria. When they reached their destination, sakura noticed sasuke staring straight at the wall and it seems like he's spacing out. Sakura looked at tenten and pointed sasuke using her lips and at the same time raised her brows. Tenten understood what sakura is trying to tell through her actions which is 'what's wrong with him?' Tenten raised her shoulders which is also the same as telling 'I don't know.'

Even though sakura is there, sasuke didn't stop staring blankly and uninterested at the wall and his friends noticed this which makes them want to laugh. Sakura giggled softly and went beside sasuke. She leaned closer to him and kissed him on his left cheek.

_Shock. Shock. Shock._

So there it was. She was just suppose to kiss him on his cheek but sasuke, seeing a glimpse of a pink haired girl beside him, looked at his left making him, her and everyone be in a tremendous shock. His and everyone's eyes widened (since it's a cafeteria, many students are there) at the _accidental _kiss. "They kissed." They heard a girl say. Sakura's very surprised to move or even think of what's happening. Their lips touched. Yes it did. They felt it. Naruto laughed so loud he nearly fell in his seat making the two _best friends _be aware of what had happened. Sakura quickly stepped back, a blush on her face as she held her lips with her right hand. "Aaaaahhh!" she yelled making everyone look at her. She sat beside sasuke and covered her face with her soft hands. "Sorry." She heard sasuke mutter but she did not answer. Everything registered in his mind just now. They can still hear whispers, cries and curses. "That's so troublesome." Shikamaru complained while naruto was still laughing, hinata nearly fainting and the others smirking. "That's not funny naruto!" Sakura whined while ignoring the looks the students, boys and girls, are giving them.

"What are you whining at? That was _just_ a kiss." Sasuke raised his head and looked at sakura, still have a slight blush on his face. "You don't know how much a kiss means to a girl suke! Specially the first one." She whined some more getting a nod from the girls. She doesn't call her suke much that's why he knows that she meant what she said. Yes he remembered, it was her first and his first, their first. "What a very beautiful setting of a first kiss don't you think?" Kiba joked making sakura want to punch him. She looked up and eyes the crowd. The scene made her shake a little. Some girls looked like they were ready to charge at her anytime. She sighed. "It's alright sasuke." She said in reply of his sorry awhile ago and she smiles a little making him sigh in relief. _"I thought she's gonna kill me for that." _he said in his mind.

"Bet? That's going to be a headline in our schools first newspaper issue this week." Neji told his friends so confidently. "I couldn't agree more." Tenten giggled making sasuke and sakura blush again. "Quit it." Sasuke said, louder than the usual but not a yell. He brushed off some strands of his hair using his hand and closed his eyes. _"what was that?" _he thought cursing his self for he finds it clumsy and so not like him. sigh (again)

* * *

Lunch was finished and it seems like rumors or should I say 'facts' really spread so fast. "sasuke!" shino and chouji shouted and went immediately to sasuke. "what?" he said in an irritated tone sensing what they're going to tell him. "congrats! we promise we'll give you a treat!" the two congratulated and gave sasuke a pat on his shoulder. Sasuke only groaned at this. "Too bad we weren't there. Details my friend." Shino muttered making the whole class look at them seemed to be very very curious about the rumor.

* * *

When dismissal time arrived, sakura went right away to the meeting sai told her that morning. She entered the room and saw students from other sections. Eyes all on her, it seems like they got the news too. Somehow, being popular has disadvantages too. When she saw sai, she immediately went to him and sat beside him ignoring the stern looks the other students, especially girls, are giving her. "So is it true?" sai asked her in an instant. She only eyed him and didn't speak but it was enough for him to conclude that a yes answered him. "So it is true. I feel bad for myself and the other guys and girls too." Sai smiled. _"what's with him?" _she thought.

Kurenai entered the room, greeting everyone a good afternoon. She explained everything right away so that, according to her, they would not waste time. "This charity program is something we planned to do to increase the reputation of the school since Leaf University is no ordinary University. I find it ironic but we all know that only students who can pay much can enter here, except for some scholars though. Back to the topic, it will be a show or a concert where students will participate in. If you would like to watch it, you shall need to buy a ticket. All proceeds will go to the charity. Now, the teachers are thinking of some ways to increase the audience since teenagers today, as I observe, would prefer to go to a club than attend this kind of program. It's just simple but you need to inform your class tomorrow. Further announcements will be given in the next few days. Questions will be answered during homeroom by your assigned teachers, Understood?" She explained as detailed and as fast as she can. "Hai." The rest answered. "Okay, dismissed."

* * *

"There you are uchiha!" Kakashi said who was a few meters away from him. Sasuke looked back to see the one who called him. Seeing it was his sensei, he gave him a 'what-the-heck-do-you-want' look. "I'm still your sensei sasuke." The older man reminded. "what do you want?" He asked impatiently. "There there, so.." Kakashi smirked. "How was the kiss?" He grinned from behind his mask which made sasuke gave him a look like 'here-we-go-again.' "If that's the only thing you will tell me then go away." He said rudely as if he's not his sensei. "I was just kidding. Take it easy." Kakashi laughed and he's starting to get into sasuke's nerves. _"old pervert." _He cursed.

"I'm just going to ask you a little favor if you don't mind." Kakashi's smirk still did not leave his covered face. "Have you heard of the charity program?" He continued while sasuke gave him a nod. "it's a show, concert, program? Or whatever you want to call it where the students will participate in. Tickets will be sold to everyone who are going to watch it. All proceeds are going to charity." He paused for a while.

"And what do you want me to do?" Sasuke questioned his sensei. "You sing." Sasuke raised a brow at this. "No way." He refused. "Come on sasuke, when everyone knew that you will perform, the audience will surely increase a wide wide wide number. It's for charity." Kakashi begged. "I'll just donate as much as you want. That's simpler. Why does the school needs this kind of program anyway? The students can give as much as they want." Sasuke sighed. "Come on, we need to show the other schools that donating is not the only thing we can do. We need to show them that we can do something to earn money." He tried to beg some more but sasuke just ignored him. "you leave me no choice uchiha." Kakashi threatened getting something from his pocket and put in front of sasuke's face making his eyes widen. "what the fuck. Where did you get that?" Sasuke cursed seeing a picture of him and sakura's kiss awhile ago in the cafeteria.

"I will not give this to the students in charge of our weekly newspaper in our school if you agree to sing." Kakashi sneered but sasuke only sighed. "I hate to say this but I know they have their own copy of that and.. even if you tell them to not put it in the newspaper, they will still do it. I will not sing. Never." He started to walk away. "Then," Kakashi started. "I will tell your best friend that you love her more that a friend." Kakashi grinned some more and his statement made sasuke stop. "what did you say?" sasuke said followed by cursing words. "I know everything and I mean it when I told you I will tell her. Everything. So, are you going to sing?" Kakashi just wanted to roll there and laugh out loud. Sasuke just stood there not answering Kakashi. "Come on, music is the language of love sasuke. You sing anything you want. Just one song won't kill. And besides, everyone knows you can sing very well."

"What if I kick you out of this school?" He countered knowing that his family is one of the most influential family in the school.

"You can't do that. I'm a dear and trusted friend of your father."

"Fine. As long as you keep your mouth shut." Sasuke gave kakashi a death glare. "Deal."

* * *

"_What the heck was that? That old hag aged elder pervert is going to pay." _He smacked his head. He was going to sakura to the conference room where the meeting was held but when he reached the venue, she wasn't there anymore. He called a boy who just went out of the room. "hey" He called making the boy who was a freshman look at him. "Do you know where sakura is?" He asked the boy. "He already left senpai." The freshman bowed at him. "alright, thanks." Then he went away. _"Why did she leave first? Geez." _He thought and started to go home by his self when he recalled their _childish fight_ that morning. "bears?" He smirked and went straight to the mall instead of going home.

* * *

When sasuke finished buying his _huge _present, he went straight to her house but when he reached her house, he saw something unexpected. Sai was with sakura. He thought that maybe sai accompanied her to her house and it seemed to him that they went somewhere else because sai handed her a paper bag which she took. Sasuke decided not to show his self for awhile and watch the two.

Sakura bowed at sai and the said guy did the same. She thanked him and he said his welcome. When sai was already out of sight, sasuke went immediately to sakura. "Sasuke?" She said. "What the heck was that? Why is he with you?" He was mad and she should know why. "You shouldn't be too hard on him sasuke." She was still calm despite of his angry attitude. "And why not? You know how much that guy is a pain. I don't want you to come near him!" He argued. "You don't know what happened suke, don't talk harsh."

"Sakura you should know why I'm talking harsh."

"And do you know why I'm being nice to him this moment? I don't get you." She said angrily and went inside the big gates of her house. "Fine." He uttered and looked away instead of following her.

Meanwhile inside her room she was lying down on her bed. An hour already passed but she's still mad because sasuke concluded things right away without asking her and she was mad in a way because awhile ago, he didn't follow her and she was expecting that he would. She gave out a loud sigh and went towards the window. Her eyes widened when she saw him sitting at the side of the gate with a very large paper bag on his side. She laughed at this realizing that he looks like a heartbroken suitor. She reached for the medium sized paper bag beside her bed and ran her way down the stairs.

She opened the gate but sasuke did not look at her and kept his head down. She knows he's just playing around so she threw the paper bag on his head which made him grunt in pain. "Ow! That hurts!" He cried out. "It's because you wont look at me." She answered. "What is this?"

"Open it."

"Sakura, this is.." Sasuke stood up and eyed her. She just gave him the Ferrari car he was talking about. "Listen to me," She started. "Sai accompanied me to the mall to buy this and I nearly fainted because I don't know why. Maybe because the mall was too crowded so he walked me home to make sure I'm going to be alright. And let me tell you, I didn't know that those toys are really expensive. Geez." She sighed after her explanation. "Here, I'm sorry. I jumped into conclusions. But are you alright now?" He asked and handed her the big paper bag making her jump in joy. "It's alright I understand. And I'm okay now." She jumped unto him and hugged him tight. "Thanks for the bear sasuke." He hugged her back. "Sometimes, childish things can be sweet too." She continued. "Come on, let's go inside."

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

The bear and the car idea was a little, uuhh? Anyway, I'm glad I finished a chapter! :)

i promise i'll update as soon as i can. I'm just a little busy right now but i'll find time to finish my story. :)


	3. chance

Chapter three up! i only got 1 review and two favorites. it's ok :) and, i wasnt able to check if there are some wrong spelling or wrong grammars in this chapter. sorry. please review!!

* * *

They went inside sakura's house and headed to her room. He looked around the house and saw no one besides them. "Hey sakura, where are your maids?" Sasuke asked as the two of them went up the stairs heading to her room. "None. Mom and dad are also on a business trip and I'll be alone until tomorrow afternoon. That's why I'm wondering if you could stay over for the night. I asked the girls about it but all of them have something to do. But that's only if you are free. It's ok if you're not." She explained. "Well, I guess I have nothing to do." She jumped in joy and he continued. "But we need to go back to my house first to get clothes, do you mind?"

"I don't. Thank you sasuke-kun. Come on!" They went down the stairs again the moment they put their bags down on sakura's room and started walking to sasuke's home which is only nearby.

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter three- chance**

"Sasuke, I heard from Kaka-sensei that he will ask you to sing for the charity program." She started and smiled when they passed by children who are playing. "Yeah." He answered blankly. "Did you agree?" He didn't answer but she knew what that silence meant. "What?? I was pretty confident that you would decline. What made you say yes? Is kakashi that persistent?" She was a little surprised because normally, he wouldn't sing in public unless it is really needed like in music class or other necessary events. Even though everyone knows he's a great singer and he plays many kinds of instruments, he still hated singing in public.

He twitched his brow a little because he recalled the conversation awhile ago.

"_I will tell your best friend that you love her more than a friend." Kakashi grinned some more and his statement made sasuke stop._

Thinking of this makes his head hurt. "Don't ask. Long story." This made sakura laugh. "I cannot believe this sasuke! Hahaha! Sorry I can't take it! Haha!" She laughed some more. "I cannot believe it myself too." He sighed. _"I am really going to make him pay!" _He cursed inside him. "But what are you going to sing? I am sure the audience will be filled with girls. I can't wait to watch and hear you!" She was excited but he wasn't. "I don't know."

"Hi there my cherry blossom, hey bro!" Itachi greeted from inside the car he was driving and parked it at the side of their house's gate. He was still wearing his school uniform so the two younger teens assumed that he just came from school. "Good afternoon itachi-senpai." She greeted back at him with a sweet smile and a slight blush. She added the senpai after his name because after all, he is really a senpai. "When you say senpai it really makes me feel old." Itachi returned a sweet smile at her which made her blush a darker shade of pink. _"He is really cute! Aaah!" _She squealed inside her.

"Bro, I'm staying over at her house tonight. Just tell mom and dad about it if ever they'll go home tonight." Sasuke told itachi. "Yup no problem. Come on, let's go inside for a while." They went inside their house and stayed at the living room for a short while. "sakura, stay here for awhile. I'll go get some clothes." The younger uchiha spoke and went up the stairs leaving itachi and sakura alone. "So sakura," Itachi started as sakura turned her head to face him. "Do you have a boyfriend right now?" Itachi continued. "ummm.." sakura can only say this. Even though she's comfortable with itachi since they grew up together when they were young, sometimes she can really be shy. After all, she likes him. "I see, that's good." Itachi smiled. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked back but his smile only turned into a smirk.

"Well do you like someone?" He didn't answer her question, instead he started a new topic. "I guess so." She answered as if she was uncertain. "I see. Do you like my brother?" He asked again making her a bit surprised because of his questions all of a sudden.

"Bro, stop harassing her." Sasuke who just went down the stairs said. _"did I do the right thing? Or I'm just afraid to know the truth." _He thought. "Hey, I'm not harassing her." His brother protected himself. "Let's go sakura." Sasuke called and went to the door waiting for her. "Yup, bye itachi-kun. See you!" Sakura bowed and left. "kun is better! Bye and make sure you take care of yourself." Itachi said in a flirty tone.

It's almost night time when they arrived at her house again. "I'm going to take a dip in the tub first sasuke-kun. As always, feel free to do whatever you want." She went to her closet to get some clothes. "Ok, I'll take a shower too after you. Be sure you won't make the water too hot or else you'll faint again." He reminded her and she nodded and went inside the bathroom.

* * *

"No matter how I try, I still can't think of a reasonable reason why girls should stay long on the bath." He sighed. He was so bored that he was already talking to his own self. He already did plenty of things but still, she wasn't finished taking a bath. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was already one hour since she went inside the bathroom. He lied down and sat back down when suddenly, his eyed widened. _"Could it be?" _He quickly ran to the bathroom door and knocked continuously. "sakura! sakura!" He knocked some more but no one is answering him. "Crap!" He was already panicking. "Sakura!" He yelled from outside the bathroom door but still, no one was answering him.

He ran downstairs to get the key to the bathroom door. Good thing he knows where it was. He immediately unlocked the door revealing an unconscious sakura lying down on the tub. Bubbles were covering her undressed body and her face is a bit red. She fainted because of the hot water. What happened awhile ago at the mall was also a bit the same because every time sakura feels so hot, she faints. "Damn what will I do?" He panicked. She was undressed and she's a girl, he's a boy. "I cannot wake her up, she's unconscious!" He doesn't know what he'd do.

"But she's naked! I cannot just carry her like that."

"But I cannot leave her here!" He was contradicting his self. "No matter what, I have to do it!" This time he was quite sure of what he should do. He reached for a towel and a robe at the towel rack and went near her. He stood there for a short while eyeing her and thinking about the next thing he should do. "I'm sorry sakura." He grabbed and carried her out of the tub. He tried to close his eyes and he put on the bathrobe around her unconscious body. _"I never expected that this would happen." _He thought. The moment he put on the bathrobe around her, he went out of the bathroom and put her on the bed.

He wiped her face then her body and he gave out a loud sigh. "damn it!" He cursed again. "I'm sorry." He apologized to her sleeping body.

* * *

After an hour, sakura sat up and scanned her surroundings. "You're finally awake! I already told you not to make the water too hot sakura! You weren't listening." Sasuke scolded. For a second she was still a little out of her mind but when he spoke, everything registered inside her. "what?" She yelled and looked down at her body. "You fainted in the tub." Sakura immediately stood up, her bathrobe wasn't tied neatly and her breasts were nearly showing. She fixed her robe in an instant and she began to panic. Sakura was holding the tie of her robe and her eyes were still widened. "Sasuke did you see?" She asked. He took note of her face which has a very worried and nearly crying expression in it. "What are you saying?" He pretended as if he doesn't know what she was talking about though deep inside he wanted to scream so badly and say his sorry to her. "please tell me." She asked again but he still pretended although his a little obvious. "I don't know what you are talking about. Sasuke looked away. "I can't believe this! This is so embarrassing! Kill me now! Ah!" She cried and sat at the bed while covering her face with her two hands. "Sakura" He spoke and began walking towards her. Without thinking twice, he hugged her knowing that somehow it might comfort her. "I'm really sorry! I have no choice because you fainted and I cannot leave you there like that! Please understand." Sasuke hugged her tighter.

For sakura, somehow when her best friend hugged her, she felt like all the anger inside her got washed away and instead, she hugged him back. "Thank you for always saving me sasuke. Can you still remember the time that you saved me from bullies when we were still a child? Let us just forget what happened and let's just look at the bright side that it was you and not anyone else. Thank you!" She gave her best friend a reassuring smile which made him feel safe. "though still, I'm very embarrassed!" Sakura playfully slapped sasuke on his cheek, a blush still not leaving her slightly pale cheeks.

"You go and change. I'll take a bath for awhile. Drink your medicine later ok? And don't worry, I won't faint." He smirked at her and went inside the bathroom making her smile at her best friend. Sasuke closed the bathroom and leaned on it. He closed his eyes and recalled what had happened that day. _"First the kiss and now this? What's happening?" _He sighed and opened his eyes. _"damn it."_

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, sakura just kept on staring at the bathroom door and sighed after a few seconds. For some reason, she found herself smiling again. _"Sasuke is really sweet and kind and I can say that I am the luckiest person in the whole world for having him by my side all the time." _She thought and went to her closet to grab some clothes but this time, her smiling face turned to a frowning look. _"But what happened just now and at the school was really something not normal. I'm really embarrassed, humiliated, ashamed, shy or whatever you want to call that feeling. I can't believe this!" _

She grabbed some undergarments, a black short shorts and a black sleeveless and she put it on. She blew dry her hair and when she finished it, sasuke went out of the bathroom. Again, a blush appeared on her face when she saw sasuke half naked because a towel was only covering his lower body. She doesn't know why but she really blushes when she sees his body. _"geez. I don't know why but this always happens." _She thought and did not leave his figure. "what are you staring at?" he asked because somehow he felt conscious when he saw her looking at him. "I forgot to bring my clothes inside the bathroom so I'll get it." He continued but she just kept on staring. "Hey sexy what are you staring at?" He raised a brow and it startled her. "I don't know why but you're so hot sasuke!" She frankly said with a smirk and it made him blush. "I knew you would say that. I already know sexy." He mocked and she threw her blower to him which he dodged easily. He laughed and ran inside the bathroom carrying a dark blue shirt, a white shorts that reached his knees and his undergarment. "Quit it sasuke!" she yelled.

When sasuke finished changing, he went down with sakura to cook their food for the night. "What do you want for dinner sasuke? Do you want Japanese or Italian? I just learned how to make lasagna and I was planning on cooking chicken too." She asked and checked some supplied on their kitchen. "I had Japanese yesterday." He answered. "Ok then." She grabbed some ingredients needed and readied them. "Can you do it by yourself? Do you want me to cook the chicken?"

"Yes thank you! You know how much I love cooking sasuke." She giggled.

* * *

"Wow! The lasagna is delicious!" sasuke complimented and chewed his food. "thanks and so is the chicken." She smiled at him and he blushed. "hehe, I only know a few dishes. Thanks anyway." He smiled back at her.

When they finished eating, the two helped each other in washing the dishes. "Come to think of it, we're like married couples." He joked but he remained silent. "what's wrong?" She asked but lied that it was nothing. Truly, it hurts him everytime she says things like that. "Anyway, what are we gonna do next?" Sasuke asked. "Want to watch a movie?" She replied and he nodded. "But hey, it's my turn to pick a movie now. We watched an action movie last time and it makes my head hurt!" She said and he just sighed. "yeah yeah. Fine."

When it comes to movies, they're really opposite. She likes drama, chick flick and feel-good movies while he likes actions, fantasy, horror and mysteries. They took some chips and drinks and went upstairs again to her room. Sasuke positioned the chips and grabbed some blanket and pillows and placed it on the couch which is in front of the television while sakura checked some cd's that they can watch. "Let's watch this." Sakura showed him the cd and he just gave her a i-knew-it look. Of course, she picked romance drama.

After almost two hours, the movie neared to its end. Sasuke was sitting down on the couch, one hand resting on his side while the other hand was hugging sakura who was lying on his lap. He looked so bored and uninterested while she was sobbing so badly. Looking at her made him want to laugh. Honestly speaking, every time they watch a drama love story, he finds her more interesting than what they are watching. He finds her cute whenever she gets too emotional on movies. "why does he have to leave?" she spoke in between her sobs. She sat up and wiped her tears away when the movie ended. Obviously, it wasn't a happy ending and it made her feel bad as if she was the character in the movie. "Who knows?" He answered blankly and handed her a hanky which he readied awhile ago. "I still can't understand why girls cry on movies." He sighed.

"Sasuke"

"what?"

"I wonder what it feels like having a boyfriend?" she asked all of a sudden. He thought for a second and tried to look for an answer but for some reason, he just couldn't say anything. He may not look like it but he has never been into a relationship before. "If it's the same as having sasuke by my side then I don't need one. Even if I grow up old without a husband, as long as sasuke's there for me, I'll be the happiest." She smiled a little at him with a slight blush on her face. What she said made sasuke very surprised. _"saying those things all of a sudden, what's with her? is this the effect of watching a drama movie?" _he thought and felt a blush rushing on his cheeks.

"come here." sasuke commanded and spread his arms wide to grab her for a hug. She did not hesitate to lean forward and bury her face on his chest, a smile forming in her lips. "I don't need one, as long as I have you." He whispered, his voice was so soft yet deep. She tightened her hug upon hearing his words. They parted slowly looking at each other's eyes, a smile not leaving both their lips. Sakura placed her right hand on his left shoulder and leaned forward slowly closing her eyes, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. For a second it touched then again, it parted so fast. His eyes widened, surprised at her sudden action. She stood up and smiled again at him. "I just want to change the not so good impression of our kiss awhile ago. It's better if it's not stolen, right? Thank you _my _sasu-kun for always making me smile." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. His once wide eyes turned to a soft one, a smile answered her. He did not even bother to say anything, a smile was enough. Truly, what she said made him so happy that he couldn't express it in words.

They crawled into the bed and laid down. They don't mind sharing in one bed, not at all. "goodnight sasuke!" she faced him and he did too. "Goodnight." He responded. "Oh! I forgot something." Sakura sat up and got out from the bed. She went towards the big paper bag he handed her awhile ago and pulled the bear out of it. She hugged it and went back to bed. "goodnight sasu-chan!" She talked to the bear but earned a protest from him. "sasu-chan? What kind of name is that?" He sat up and pointed the big bear. "No way." She stuck out her tongue. "Hn. Whatever." He laid on his back again and turned around letting his back face her and it made her giggle. "sasu-kun is so cute sasu-chan." She told her bear and hugged it, closing her eyes.

Minutes later, she opened her eyes again. She eyed sasuke's back, blinked a few and opened her mouth. "sasuke, are you still awake?" she whispered and he faced her in an instant. "yeah, why?" He replied. "I'm cold." She wore an expression of a child longing for a hug. He smiled a bit and positioned himself. "come here." He told her and she did after placing sasu-chan on the chair beside the bed. She used his arm as a pillow and she buried her face on his chest, smelling his scent which she knew very well because it seems that he's always freshly out from the showers. "you really smell good." She looked up at him and buried her face again in his chest wanting for some more of his scent. "so are you." He always knows her who has a strawberry smell which he finds addicting. He pulled her closer, her hand was securing her waist and she was hugging him back.

"I don't know why you really want to wear very short shorts when you're at home. Why don't you change so you won't feel cold?" He looked down. "no need. You're already making me feel warm." She smiled and looked up at him. Their faces were only inches apart. He looked away and she took note of this so began to worry. "what's wrong?" she wore a worried look on her face but he did not look back. _"everything.. it just pains me more." _He answered and gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's sleep." He closed his eyes and suddenly, a tear fell down from his eye. _"I will bare all the pain if it's the only thing that I could do to keep our relationship because I don't want to leave you. If destiny just wants us to be friends, I'll accept it whole-heartedly." _He tightened his hug and closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry." _He closed his eyes and fell asleep as the two of them slept in each others arm.

_**To be continued..**_

How was it? I'm really slow at making my stories. haha!


	4. cupid

Thank you -purple'dots-, silverxwolf, harajuku7 and cutieblue for the reviews and for adding better this way in your favorite stories. :) i only got few reviews but i'm happy :)) thanks thanks!

* * *

He looked around to see children running and playing with each other

Strolling around the park has always been one of his favorite things to do during his free time. One reason is because he loves to watch the children while they play. He smiled at the view before him and continued to look at the children. He turned to the ice cream booth and saw a very familiar girl. "sakura!" He called out and went towards the ice cream booth. She looked for the voice which she can recognize well. "hey sasuke!" sakura waved.

"you're sasuke! You gave sasu-chan!" The little girl at around the age of six beside sakura jumped. Her eyes are blue and her hair is pink. She was wearing a white dress and is holding a pink bag. From her features, she looked very much like sakura. Sasuke glared at sakura and she knew it wasn't good and laughing nervously was all she can do. "I am Haruno Sakashi, sakura's cousin. Nice to meet you!" The little girl bowed in respect. Sasuke crouched to reach the level of sakashi. "I'm uchiha sasuke. Nice to meet you sakashi!" Sasuke smiled sweetly, a smile which is only for a few special people. The kid blushed and it made sakura laugh inwardly. _"your attractiveness is really something sasu-kun. Haha!" _

"wait! Can I call you daddy? Sakura is my mommy, I want you to be my daddy! Please?" sakashi grabbed sasuke's hand and pleaded. "daddy?" he asked back. "ever since she was three, we used to play at home and I don't know why but she calls me mommy." Sakura patted her cousin's head. "please?" sakashi pleaded some more. "Of course." sasuke said.

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter four- cupid**

Sakashi was holding both her _mommy _and _daddy's _hand as they stroll around the park, Sasuke on the right and sakura on the left. The kid looks like she was enjoying her time because from time to time, she would jump and hum a tune.

"look at them, is that their child? They're too young!"

"teenagers these days.."

He can hear the people whispering and looking at them. He felt embarrassed and tried to ignore the comments of other people. "sasuke, I want to get out of here." sakura whispered to sasuke. He thought she didn't notice it but she did. "Daddy, I'm tired and hungry." Sakashi told sasuke and her voice was a little louder than the usual so other people heard what she said.

"it's really their child. They are very young to start a family!"

"I think they're only in high school."

"the new generation is really different.."

"okay, we're going to eat." Sasuke carried sakashi while sakura followed. They ignored the whispers and went immediately out of the park. Sakura sighed. "I can't believe this is happening! I'm too young!" she half-shouted. "and so am I. Atleast, we got out of it." He sighed too. "mommy, daddy, what's the problem?" Sakashi asked, her face wore a worried look. "nothing, do you like to eat there?" Her _mommy _lied and pointed to the nearest restaurant while the kid nodded. The security guard opened the entrance and again, they caught too much attention when they walked inside the restaurant. "mommy, daddy, can we sit near the window over there?" sakashi asked while the two teens nodded. Sasuke and sakura tried their best not to mind the looks and comments the people, mostl adults, are giving them specially when sakashi called them mommy and daddy.

"_In a way, I think this is not a good idea." _Sasuke thought. He put sakashi down and the three of them sat on the chairs. A waitress approached them and when they were done telling their orders, they waited. "you know what sasuke, sometimes I think that you're not my best friend anymore. Really!.." She started and sighed for the second time that day. "and instead?" he asked. "and instead, you're my boyfriend." Sakura didn't look at him and just eyed the people outside. By some means, she felt embarrassed at what she said to even look at him straight in the eye. But even though she didn't look at him, she can tell that he was smiling while her cousin just listened to her _parents _as they talk. Sakashi grinned though the two did not notice.

They remained silent for a minute then he spoke. "what makes you think that way?" He asked her. She thought for a while before she answered. "I don't know. I can't explain, sorry." Finally she looked straightly at his eyes although she was frowning. "Come on, smile!" He muttered and she smiled a fake one but he raised a brow at her. "I want the real one." He held her chin and kissed her on her forehead. This time, her smile is real. "you really have something that other's don't that makes me forget about everything."

"_I wish I could have a friend like daddy suke too when I grow up." _Sakashi thought and invented the suke on her own. Her grin turned to a smile as she continued to watch the two.

"sak," He said. She knows he's serious. Like her, he calls her sak when he's serious or annoyed and she calls him suke. When he's sweet, he simply calls her sakura or my sakura but his tone suddenly changes while she calls him sasu-kun or my sasu-kun. She looked at her best friend and let him continue. "what if," He stopped. _"Should I ask her? now?" _

"what if?" She asked back. "what if I-"

"excuse me m'am, sir, here's your order." A waiter who had trays on his hands went and put their foods on the table. Once again, he was unable to tell it. "damn." She heard him say but she ignored it.

* * *

"thanks for your time daddy, and for the food and for walking us home and for everything!" Sakashi hugged her _daddy. _"No problem, take care of yourself okay?" He hugged the kid back. "I'll be going then. Bye!" He was going to start walking when she stopped him. "daddy wait! My real mommy and daddy kiss whenever they're going to be separated." She said as the two teens just looked at each other. "Oh yes." Sasuke said and he leaned forward to kiss sakura on the cheek. "bye then."

"bye daddy!"

"bye sasuke!"

* * *

"teme!" naruto yelled. "what?" Sasuke's brows twitched and he seemed to be annoyed because of his other best friend's loudness. "the gang is planning to go to a bar after the charity program! And we'll party!" The blonde boy just got louder. "sure but wait, you're all going to watch that annoying program?" Sasuke asked back and got annoyed even more. "Of course, you're going to perform right? Hinata, tenten and ino are part of the committee so they should come and did sakura-chan tell you already? She's going to be the emcee because she refused to have a duet with you." Naruto answered. "Refused? Really? Why?" he asked again. "I don't know. That's just what she said. And, we're going to watch and you cannot stop us!" He was expecting sasuke to smack him on the head or something like that but he smirked. "what's that for?" Naruto doesn't like that look because he knows his best friend is up to something. "Since you guys are coming, why don't you guys help me out?" Naruto seemed like he did not get what he said. "sure, what are we going to do?"

"The band, we'll play and I'll sing. If you will not say yes and force the others to play, you know what I'll do. I'll tell hinata that when you got drunk when we went to the bar, you flirted with many girls." Sasuke smirked wider and told his condition before his friend could react. "Yes yes! I will help and force the others! Just please don't tell my hinata you idiot!" Naruto begged so badly. "deal." Then sasuke walked away leaving naruto behind and went to their classroom. "hey sakura!" He called when she saw her. "hey sasuke!" He went to her place. "I heard from dobe that you're going to be the emcee."

"uhhh yeah, though it's annoying. Here's my script. She raised a folder where her script is and showed it to him. "why did you refuse?" He asked her about the duet thing. "oh yes. That's because first, that's more troublesome than being the emcee and I don't really have the confidence.." she laughed and continued. "And third, if I sing with you, I will not be able to hear and watch you seriously because I'm one of your fans you know!" She giggled. "I see. But atleast I got the others to play and accompany me." He smirked. "really?"

"yeah. I got naruto to help me. And sakura.."

"??"

"The emcee's place will be at the side of the stage right?" She nodded. "When I sing, can you go to the front seat so I can see you?"

"Is that really necessary sasuke?"

"somehow… because I only want to dedicate it to you."

"of course, anything for my sasu-kun." She smiled.

* * *

Loud and cheerful cheers can be heard all over the auditorium. Boys and girls, everybody is cheering. "this is more than I expected." Tsunade, the principal, eyed in awe at the cheering crowd. "Just as I thought. Uchiha and haruno plus hyuuga and the group. They really increased the audience."

"good work kakashi." Tsunade complimented and patted kakashi at the back. "thanks principal."

The students danced and jumped up and down while they listen to some bands as they play different kinds of music. "I can't believe I'm going to do this for you sasuke." Neji sighed and readied his bass guitar at the back stage. "This is troublesome." Shikamaru complained. "thanks guys for helping sasuke!" Naruto fixed his appearance in front of the mirror. "why are you so persistent to let them help sasuke, naruto?" Kiba asked. "And by the way, you're next." Shino entered the conversation. "Okay! Let's do this!" Naruto raised his right hand and shouted while Neji groaned, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and Sasuke just wore the same expression in his face.

Meanwhile, sakura announced the next performers. "For the last performance, let's hear it from uchiha sasuke, hyuuga neji, nara shikamaru and uzumaki naruto from class 2-A!" The students, especially girls, screamed like they never screamed before. Some just want to faint right there, some can't wait and some screamed their lungs out!

"okay, mic test." That's sasuke's first words and the whole crowd, minus the straight boys, just went crazy. He felt a little embarrassed at this and at the same time annoyed inside. _"I hate this!" _He groaned inwardly. "The song that we're going to play is an original composition entitled _cupid._" He said over the microphone between the screams and cheers of the crowd. Meanwhile, as promised, sakura went to the front middle seat and gave sasuke a thumbs up. "Let's go teme!" Naruto shouted which made his friends sigh. _"hyper than ever." _They thought. Naruto played the first three beats of the drums before they started. Naruto on the drums, shikamaru on the keyboard, neji on the bass and sasuke on the lead guitar and vocals. The crowd silenced a bit and listened to the song.

"everybody put your hands together!" naruto said over the mic and the crowd followed. Of course, he's the one who should do that job since sasuke is different.

"woooohhh, mmmmm, yeah," Sasuke started.

"Girl I love you so.."

He closed his eyes and strummed his guitar.

"Girl if I told you I love you  
That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh  
And when I tell you I need you  
Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh"

He then opened his eyes slowly and looked straightly at sakura who was also doing the same at him though with a smile. He continued.

"Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into  
Deception and lies  
Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind  
I'm only saying what's in my heart"

Sakura noticed the lyrics. _"he wants to dedicate it to me? But why?" _She remembered what he told her few days ago. _"somehow… because I only want to dedicate it to you." _She set aside her thoughts for awhile and listened to him as he sing the chorus.

"Cupid doesn't lie  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
Oh baby, true love  
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
give it a try"

Naruto, neji, shikamaru and also kiba, shino and chouji who were at the back stage smiled at sasuke. _"he really made the song for her." _Neji kept his smile. They're proud of sasuke. Of course, for being able to make the song.

"Girl when I ask you to trust me  
That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you  
Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you  
"Or mislead you, I love you"

Ain't no doubt about it  
Lord no, I really mean it  
I rather die before, before I lie to you  
Never wanna leave ya  
Ain't no life without you  
Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh"

"Cupid doesn't lie  
But you won't know unless you give it a try  
Oh baby, true love  
won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try  
give it a try"

The song slowly faded as the crowd cheered and screamed. "woooooohhh!!" they shouted. "that was great sasuke!" Sakura shouted at sasuke because if she did not, she will not be heard. "thanks!"

"alright teme!!" naruto celebrated.

* * *

"You were great awhile ago guys!" Hinata complimented her boyfriend and her friends for the beautiful performance awhile ago. "Cheers!" Ino raised her glass while the others followed and they drank their beverages at the same time. Each gave a different reaction on the drink. The girls hated it while the boys didn't care. They drank and danced and partied all night long!

"sakura, don't drink too much." Ino warned sakura, knowing that she gets drunk easily. "yeah yeah." Sakura said. "Where are the guys?" Tenten asked. "On the counter." Hinata answered and pointed the guys. "Hey!" Sakura noticed that a girl was flirting with sasuke. "She's getting too close." Ino commented because she noticed it too. Sakura did not hesitate to stand up and approach the girl. She walked towards the girl and cursed it inwardly. "excuse me, can't you see he's already annoyed at your flirtatious attitude?" She told the girl as politely as she can. Sasuke and Naruto, as well as neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino and chouji just eyed sakura.

"what? Who are you to tell me that?" The girl yelled at sakura but she just stayed calm though deep inside she wanted to kill that slut. "my _boyfriend _is already getting annoyed. Please leave him alone." She gave the girl a fake smile and it made the girl angry. The boys got shocked for a second but they were really cheering for sasuke deep inside because of course, they know and they're aware about sasuke's feelings for his best friend. "Bitch!" The girl yelled and attempted to slap her but he immediately pulled sakura to a hug and it made the girl stop at what she was about to do. "Dare to hurt her and you'll see what hell is like." Sasuke threatened the girl and it made the girl scared so she bowed and said sorry and went away. Naruto laughed really hard at this. "did you see her face? Hahahaha! Teme you're so mean!" he laughed some more. "bitch." Sakura cursed the girl and pulled away from the hug sasuke gave her. "you don't need to do that." Sasuke told sakura. "but she's annoying!" She protested. "but she could have hurt you!"

"but she's annoying!"

"but you know I don't care about girls like her!"

"but she's still annoying!" She sighed and he did too. "lets go back." She grabbed his hand and looked at her other friends telling them to go back to their table and they did.

* * *

"Sakura, that's enough." Sasuke told her because she is already drunk. His other friends, specially naruto, did nothing but laugh. He's so drunk that he was laughing so hard even if nothing's really funny. Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed the number of his brother. "damn." He cursed because his head was aching. Itachi answered the phone and asked his little brother why. "bro, can you pick me and sakura up? Damn, my head hurts." Itachi only laughed at this. "it's because you're so young and you're drinking too much. Is sakura drunk?" Itachi asked. "yeah. Hurry." Sasuke stood up and told his friends that he's only going to the bathroom to wash his face. "Hinata, don't let sakura drink anymore." He told the shy girl and she nodded.

"Hey sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura asked and stood up. Her voice is somewhat different now and she's really drunk. "bathroom. Now sit down and stop drinking. Itachi will pick us up." He continued walking but sakura grabbed his hand. "wait." She said and kissed him on his lips as she tightened her grip on his shirt. "sak-" His eyes widened and it caught a lot of people's attention, even naruto stopped his nonsense laughing and got shocked too.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

i really didnt like this chapter much because i'm running out of ideas! aahhh!! xD


	5. hints

sorry for the late update!

thanks for the reviews and thanks to those who read my fic, you inspire me. :) maybe 3 chapters more and i'll end this story because classes are going to start soon. aw! i'll update more faster! haha. reviews please!

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura away and eyed her with wide eyes. "Nice teme!!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke looked down. "You're drunk sak." He said softly. "We're going guys, Itachi's here. And…Drive naruto home." He told his friends who were staring at him and melting him to death. He pulled sakura and went out. "Sasuke, were are we going?" Sakura asked. "Teme! Congratulations!!" Naruto yelled some more, only to find himself being smacked by neji on his head making him yell, this time, in pain. "you're so noisy damn it! Go home!"

Meanwhile inside the car, sakura unconsciously fell asleep. Sasuke stayed quiet and kept his gaze down. He didn't know what to feel. He knows she was drunk but why would she do that? "My little bro, did something happen?" Itachi smirked, knowing sasuke doesn't to be called by him that way. He looked up and raised his brow at itachi. "Hey, what will I do?" He asked and continued. "If Sakura's mom saw sakura like this, she will panic." He looked back at the passenger seat where sakura's sleeping form was. "Are you sure her mom or dad's at home?" Itachi asked back. "I don't know."

Itachi drove to sakura's house and stopped by in front of the gate. Sasuke went out of the car and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the gate and greeted sasuke. "Are sakura's parents here?" He asked the maid and she replied a no making sasuke sigh in relief. He signaled his brother who was still inside the car so itachi turned of the engine of his car and went out. "I'll carry her." Itachi offered to sasuke but sasuke cursed him instead. "I can do it. You might do something unpleasant to her." He said seriously though he was only exaggerating. The older uchiha laughed at this. "Idiot."

They carried sakura to her room and asked the maids to take care of her and make sure they wont inform her mom that she got drunk, not now.

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter five- hints**

"sasuke.. I'm sorry about last night." She looked away, seemed to be embarrassed.

They were at the hyuuga's mansion with their usual and forever friends. naruto and shino were playing billiards, chouji and kiba were eating, tenten and hinata were reading magazines while ino, shikamaru and neji were chatting.

She thought he didn't hear her because his eyes were closed and she assumed that he was sleeping. She sighed but suddenly he opened his eyes and just looked at her, eyes half-closed. "I heard it from the girls. I am so embarrassed. I promise I won't drink again." She looked very worried and nearly crying to him. "It's ok." He gave her a reassuring smile and abruptly, her face lit up.

A few feet away from them, ino glared at her two friends. She took the chance and asked her boyfriend and neji a question out of the blue. "tell me honestly, does sasuke love sakura?" She didn't hesitate and just asked it straight to the point. Shikamaru and neji exchanged looks for a second before shikamaru spoke. "what makes you say that? Of course he does, as a friend." Shikamaru questioned his girlfriend as if he's innocent. "I've been wanting to ask this for so long. Sakura is the only blind one not to notice." She glared suspiciously at the two boys. "You know sasuke, ino." Neji said. "Yes and you know him more than I do so probably, you know something." The two boys did not answer. "Don't worry, I wont say a word to sakura. But let me tell you, tell sasuke that he should tell her as soon as possible. Trust me! Or he will regret it." Ino stood up and went to where hinata and tenten were leaving shikamaru and neji speechless.

* * *

Ino and sakura went outside the hyuuga's garden to freshen up themselves. "Hey sakura.." She called while looking up the sky, a habit that she got from shikamaru. "hm?" She asked back while admiring the beauty of the roses. "Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you're a mistake yourself." She started and kept her gaze at the bright sky. "I don't understand you." Sakura replied noticing her friend's sudden change in mood and to think of it, she didn't start the conversation about fashion or hot guys. "When you had it, why didn't you take it?" This time, she let go of the sky for awhile and stared at sakura seriously. "had what?" Sakura went closer to where ino was. "A _chance. _You know it's what you want. We _kept _on telling you but you chose _not _to believe in yourself. You _were _scared of the truth sakura." Sakura frowned at this. "why are you telling me this?"

"don't you _regret_ it?" Ino raised a brow while sakura smiled at her. "It's too _late _already ino. It's what I _chose_. Whether it's right or wrong, I have to deal with it and take whatever consequences. I don't have a reason to regret it. Life goes on and you see, I'm happy like this." She smiled at her other best friend but Ino just gave her a worried look. "do you know something I don't? I really don't get you." The pink-haired girl eyed the blonde one with suspicion. "nah." Ino answered and smiled, finally. "Come on girl, there's no need to be dwelling in the _past. _What matters most is the present, right?"

"yeah, yeah. But I'm telling you. If anything happens, don't tell me we did not warn you?" Ino fixed the headband that was on sakura's head. "whatever."

"hey sakura, Ino, let's go." Sasuke called out, telling them that they'll be going. The two girls followed and went back inside. Next, they went out again and said their goodbyes to each other as they parted ways.

"suke, if I say I love you.. I mean more than a friend, will you get mad at me?" She started while they were walking home. He looked at her and remained silent. They stopped by the park and sat at the two vacant swings. She didn't even bother to ask back though she wanted to know what his answer's going to be. She used her feet to swing the swing slightly and looked down. Later on, she got bored of looking down and scanned the whole place instead, looking for kids playing but there weren't any and the silence was deafening. She turned to sasuke to see what he's doing but he just sat next to her, staring straight and silent.

"you know what.." he spoke. She quickly looked to his way and listened to what he was going to say. "no matter how hard it is and no matter how painful it may be, even if I get crazy, I'll understand in all ways. And if I still can't understand and find the right reason, I'll never stop from looking." He smiled at the sky while tears slowly went down on Sakura's pink cheeks. "why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Sasuke panicked a little and immediately wiped her tears, his face wore a worried look. She smiled a bit at him. "Nothing. You really have a way in words sasu-kun."

"I hope you'll do the same too." Sasuke smiled back at her. "I don't know." She looked down again. What she said surprised sasuke a little. He frowned and looked away. "I have reasons on my own. And besides, I don't think I deserve someone like you." She smiled weakly, though he didn't see it.

It pained him. What she said hit him hard. "you're not the one who should say and conclude that. It should be me." He stood up and smiled at her. He stretched his hand and reached for hers. "ice cream?" He asked looking at the ice cream vendor. She grabbed his hand and stood up as well. "yes please."

"ice cream really removes all problems and worries! Yum!" She grinned and licked the ice cream and received a nod from her best friend. Hey sasuke, can you still remember when we were in first year, we got bored and created some corny and funny lines?" She laughed a bit. "we were laughing our heads of that time that we even got scold by the ibiki-sensei." He laughed with her. "can you still remember some of the lines?" Sasuke asked, still laughing slightly. "Hm. Let's see. I think I remember the first three lines we wrote." She switched to her thinking pose… with an ice cream on her other hand. _"cute as always." _

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or you want me to pass again?" She said and laughed. He did too muttering a corny. "there's another one, here.. I hope I'm the letter T, so I'll always be next to U." They laughed again, nearly losing their grip to their ice creams. "And here's the last one I remembered, 'Am I bad shooter? Because I keep on missing you." She said again and grinned. "I cant believe you're that corny sasuke!" She teased. "Hey, you're the one that made most of the lines!" sasuke protested.

Sakura's the only one that can see this side of him and he was glad about it. Though he was hurt by their conversation awhile ago, sacrificing is nothing as long as he's protecting that smile of hers.

"I do remember the last thing we wrote.." He smiled. "Those lines are so funny right? Can you think of others besides that? I cant think of any anymore. Because all I ever think about is you!" She punched him playfully on his arms. "corny!" She yelled. "but you were laughing back then and is still laughing until now." They continued to laugh and tease each other. "hey, want to go to the beach?"

* * *

They went to the nearby beach to watch the sunset. They sat on the sand and stared at the wide ocean. She rested her head on his shoulder while he secured his hand around her, making her feel very safe, a feeling that she knows very well when she's with sasuke.

"sakura" He whispered. "are you going to leave me?" He asked and it made her laugh. She hugged his arms and snuggled closer. "that's a no-brainer question sasuke! Of course not! I love you…" He nearly smiled at this. "you are my bestest among my bestest friends!" She giggled. "there's no such thing as bestest sakura."

"there is in mine." She giggled some more and he kept silent. "why? Are you going to leave me?" she looked up at him. "I'll die first before that'll happen." He beamed. "hn." She grinned after saying this. Remembering the time when 'hn' was his favorite word to say. He merely say anything but hn. Back then, she would just laugh at him when she hears him say his signature word of his.

"Everytime I think about everything that happened to us, all of us, I can't help but be very happy." She rested her head again on his shoulder as they watch the sun setting slowly. "I cant forget the day when naruto stepped on a crap thrice on that day. That is what you call unlucky." They both laughed at the thought. "And can you still remember when hinata was still so shy that she'll often faint whenever naruto gets very close to her? I'm glad that she built up her courage." He nodded and added. "And shikamaru… He'll always say that Ino is a troublesome girl but what now? In the end, he ended up with her. And so is neji and tenten. Neji keeps on denying to death though he was already very obvious."

"And remembering those, I never thought that we've done a lot of things together suke."

"Will everything be the same if you're my boyfriend?" She asked. He doesn't need to be surprised by this. She always asks something like this but does it mean anything?

"_what I'm doing is wrong.." _he thought. "maybe no."

"hey, how about Karin? I needed to act as your girlfriend just to keep her away. She's a slut. Crap, I hate her."

"you can really be jealous at times sak." He laughed. "e? Who's the jealous one here? The reason why I don't have a boyfriend is because you wont even let a guy near me." He stared at her. "just kidding." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "but honestly sasu-kun, I'm really an avid fan of yours."

"_I have to tell her."_

"I know."

She punched him on his arm. "arrogant!" She shouted jokingly and stood up. She stretched her arms and felt the breeze of the air. The sky just got dark and it was getting cold. "And really, sometimes, thinking of the past makes me sad too." She breathed loud. "why?" He asked. "nothing."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He stood up as well and eyed her suspiciously. "maybe." She teased and he tickled her making her laugh her lungs out. "spill it sak." He teased and tickled some more. "hahaha! Stop it sasuke! Hahaha!"

* * *

"I'm home!" sasuke opened the large door of their house and placed his bag on the chair. "hey my little brother sasuke!" Itachi greeted. "what do you want?" As usual, sasuke gets pissed by his oh-so-loving big brother. "can you help me out with something?" Itachi asked a favor.

"If it's something hard then no." sasuke answered.

"come on, it's nothing hard." Itachi smirked making sasuke become more annoyed.

"what?"

"I'm going to ask sakura to be my girlfriend."

**_to be continued.._**

* * *

Sorry, it's short. I suddenly ran out of ideas. aahh! hope i can make up in the next chapter.

Maybe you're wondering about what ino and sakura was talking about. :) you'll know in the next chapter.


	6. the truth about us I

chapter six is finally here. (sigh) It took me so long to finish this, I dont know why. hehe Anyway, hope you'll like it! I made it longer compared to the last chapter. **Reviews please! :)**

* * *

"nii-san uchiha itachi, are you serious?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Ever since, he never thought that asking sakura to be his girlfriend will ever enter the mind of his big brother. _"though he sometimes show interest in her. But what? He couldn't be serious!" _sasuke thought and continued to eye his brother in disbelief. "quit joking." Sasuke spoke again but itachi just laughed at him.

"look at this face? Does this look like it's joking? Oh men." He pointed his face and smiled a teasing one to taunt his brother some more. Sasuke gave him a death glare and after noticing this, itachi turned serious. "I'm serious." He said in a plain low tone. "you can't be." Sasuke kept his gaze at his brother. "I told you I am, that's why I'm asking for your help little bro." Itachi crossed his arms.

"Damn it Itachi!" The younger uchiha yelled all of a sudden. "why are you getting mad? Is there something I should know?" Itachi raised a brow but sasuke didn't answer. Smacking his brother in the face is the only thing that would make him lighten up but of course, he is his brother so unfortunately, he cannot do it. "Sasuke, you're the only one that can help me and you know it." Sasuke didn't answer again. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "Do you even love her? Why didn't you tell me if you do?" He asked his older brother. "you don't know anything." The older uchiha answered. "remember, I once saved your life when we were still kids and I'm the one who took care of you most of the time because you don't like the maids that I even mixed your milk and changed your diaper and I'm the reason why you met sakura and I'm also the reason why-" He was cut off when sasuke shouted an "enough." Itachi smirked at this while sasuke left without saying a word. "Thanks bro!"

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter six- the truth about us I**

"sakura! A new cake store opened near the park, want to check it out before going home?" Tenten asked sakura. "cakes? Wow sure! sasuke, want to come?" She turned to her side to face sasuke but he was too lost in his thoughts to even hear her. Sakura looked back at tenten then turned to sasuke again. She leaned forward and kissed him on his right cheek. It startled him so he faced her. "What are you thinking?" She asked and he blinked a few times before he answered her. "nothing." He answered blankly. "I just asked you a question." She raised a brow at him. "You're spacing out and awhile ago when kakashi called you, you didn't even notice it." Sakura continued. "Sorry." Sasuke muttered. "Is there something that's bothering you?" She asked again but he just shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm just sleepy." She smiled back at him.

**_Flashback:_**

"_I'm telling you teme! Do NOT do it!" Naruto emphasized the NOT and pointed sasuke. He did not say anything and instead, just eyed his loud friend. "Don't you think it's a little all of a sudden?" Shikmaru asked him, receiving a nod from neji. "what's on your mind?" Naruto questioned. _

"_maybe he's planning something or something like that?" He put his arms at the back of his head and closed his eyes. "that's impossible." Sasuke said. "that's too troublesome sasuke." _

"_actually besides that, just to make you more puzzled, I'm telling you, again. That you should tell her as soon as possible or you'll regret it." Neji told sasuke remembering what ino told them the past few days on their house. "you're not helping." Sasuke said to neji. "I think you should do it so everything will be over and it will not be troublesome anymore." Shikamaru said and muttered a troublesome again. "No! do not do it!" Naruto protested. So they all eyed neji and waited for his response. "it's up to you." Sasuke sighed at this. _

"_Sometimes, it's really better to consult a girl if you have problems instead of boys. They're not helping!" Sasuke thought._

**_End of Flashback_**

"_If I do it, does that mean I'm giving up?" _he asked his self and sighed. "hey sakura" He called her who was just sitting next to him, talking to tenten and hinata. She faced him and gave him a questioning look. "Umm. Are your free this Saturday?" At first, he wasn't sure what he's going to tell her. "Let me see, hmmm.. I think so. Why?"

"can you remember the restaurant near the beach that we own?" She nodded at his question. "can we have dinner there?"

She looked puzzled at first but nodded anyway. _"I said it. I cannot take it back anymore." _

* * *

"Why aren't there any people here sasuke?" Sakura asked her bestfriend and scanned the whole area. He held her hand and tightened his grip on it. "sasuke? Your hands are cold." She looked up at him with a concerned look on her face. "you go inside first. I'll follow soon." He said and with the look on his face, she can tell that something's bothering him in that moment. "why?"

"I'm going to call someone first." He just said whatever came to his mind first. "can't you do it inside?" She asked again, seemed to be worried to go inside alone. "no." he let go of her hand as she nodded in reply and went inside, once in a while glancing back at sasuke who just gave a warm smile.

_"it's over." _

She went inside and walked slowly as candles started to light at her entry. Sooner, she heard violins, cellos and pianos and saw petals of red and white roses all over the place. She smiled at the scene before her and continued walking on the marbled floor of the five star restaurant. _"sasu-kun" _She thought and smiled some more, admiring the place and the calmness the violins bring.

"do you like it, cherry blossom?" She heard a voice from behind spoke. _"it's not." _She turned around and suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise. "itachi-kun!" She muttered and just eyed him as he walked closer to her. He was wearing a really decent semi-formal attire suitable for such an occasion. The moment he reached her, he offered a hand at her. "let's eat?" He smiled sweetly at her making her blush a deep shade of red. She shyly took his hand and nodded, at the same time, forcing a shy smile on her lips. They went towards a small round table for two with a candle at the middle and petals of roses around it.

Itachi, being a gentleman, pulled the chair for her as she muttered a 'thank you' and sat down. He went to his own chair in front of her and signaled the waiters. Seconds later, two waiters went with trays of food and drinks on their hands. "do you have a song request?" Itachi asked her and she timidly shook her head and he nodded, telling the mini orchestra to play canon. "I know you want that song." He smiled at her making her blush again.

They started to eat and for a while, silence surrounded them. "what's all these for?" She managed to ask despite the fact that she's really embarrassed for no reason and at the same time very shy. "Do you want to take a guess?" Itachi asked back. "there's an occasion?" She answered hesitantly while he retained his smile on his face. "in a way, maybe, but not really. I just cant believe that sasuke agreed to help me." He chewed his food after and drank in his glass of red wine. She just watched him and kept on staring at him. "don't melt me sakura." He joked while she blushed. "just forget about the real reason, let's just enjoy the night first okay?" He told her but she returned him an uncertain look. "dont worry, i'm going to tell you the reason later too." She nodded and they began talking on random topics.

Later on, she became a little more sociable around itachi. They just talked and talked and enjoyed the night. When they finished eating, itachi stood up on his chair and went towards sakura. For the second time that day, he stretched out his hand and offered it to hers. "care to dance?" he asked and she shyly nodded since she cannot say no anyway. She took his hand and they walked towards the middle of the restaurant hand in hand where a spotlight seemed to be lighted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he did the same around her waists. They swayed with the music as silence surrounded them again. "sakura" Itachi spoke first. "hm?"

"I want to ask you to be my girlfriend." He said plainly. She got shocked at his question that she parted with him and just eyed him with disbelief without saying a word. "hehehe. I'm sorry if it's sudden. If it's not okay with you, it's ok." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Sakura looked for the right words to say but no matter how hard she tries, she just can't. "No.. I mean.. umm.." She started while drops of sweat went down on her cheeks. "itachi-kun I.."

* * *

"It's over naruto." He told his other bestfriend on his cellphone and sighed. He was sitting outside the restaurant on the bench beside the big entrance door. "what?? didn't i told you to not do it? you are crazy sasuke!! what the heck are you thinking? go inside and stop your brother!" he yelled over his cellphone and it made sasuke groan because of his loud mouth. "you know i can't do that." he sighed again and looked up at the sky. "damn it sasuke! you are such an idiot! will you just let it end like this?"

Sasuke silenced for a while and asked his self the same question naruto asked him. "i guess so." He spoke blankly, retaining the calmness in his voice. "damn it sasuke i cant believe you damn it! damn!" Naruto yelled louder. "probably now, he is already asking her to be his girlfriend." Sasuke stared at the door and frowned. "that's it! i'm going there!" Naruto said and cut the line. "hey naruto! dobe! damn!"

* * *

"I..." tears started to flow down from her green emerald eyes. She backed off a bit and bowed down at him. "I'm sorry itachi-kun. thank you for everything but.." she cried some more and did not raise her head. "but.. i'm sorry." she continued. He held her chin and raised it. "Have you found someone who you really love?" He smiled weakly at her and wiped her tears. "i.." She hesitated for a while and continued. "I don't know. I'm sorry itachi-kun! i'm really sorry!" She bowed again and ran towards the outside. Itachi, instead of frowning, he smirked at this. _"just as i thought." _He smirked some more and eyed sakura's figue as it slowly faded from his sight.

Sakura opened the door and found sasuke who was turning his back at her, walking away. "sasuke!" she yelled, voice slightly shaking. Sasuke immediately turned back with a somehow cold expression on his face. She forced a smile at him but he turned away and started walking again. "sasuke!" She ran after him but he did not think twice to look back. "what's wrong with you?" She asked in a weak voice. "what?" He turned his back, finally and faced her. "what what? why are you acting this way?" She looked at him with a troubled expression while he returned it with an expressionless one. "It's nothing."

"what do you mean it's nothing? You know that i know you and you're telling me it's nothing?" She stayed calm despite the fact that she really wanted to cry. "I said it's nothing. Just leave me alone." He started to walk away again and she catched up. "wait sasuke!" He did not answer. "Sasuke!" She started to shout. "Sasuke!" She shouted louder but still, he's not answering. She yelled again and she got surprised when he faced her teary-eyed. "sasuke." She whispered. "I love you sakura! are you happy now? I love you more than friends, can't you see it? I'm sick and tired of this. I can't take it anymore." He said as tears went down on his face. This time, he doesn't care anymore. It won't change everything he has done wrong anyway. She took two steps backward, eyed wide. "what?" Tears went down on her face as well.

"I'm sorry." That's the only thing he could say that moment. "since when?" Sakura asked, the tone of her voice slightly shaking like before. Tears didn't stop from flowing. She cannot believe everything, everything that she is hearing. "Since I met you." He answered straight and it made her get even more shocked and at the same time, angry. "I'm sorry." He spoke once again. "Do you think a sorry can fix all of this?" She muttered, trying not to shout as he looked down. She clenched her fists and tried to control her anger. "All this time sasuke. All this time you were lying to me?" Anger can be identified in her tone of speaking. "I got afraid! I'm sorry! I dont know how to tell you this. Fear enveloped me sakura! i'm afraid that everything will change between us!" He yelled as they start to get attention from other people.

Her eyes widened again. "Is this really my part in your life, sakura?" He asked. "I dont know! I dont know sasuke!" She ran away as tears went out from her eyes non stop. "sakura-chan!" He passed by naruto who just arrived at the area but she did not mind him or even look at him.

"I'm right again bro!" Itachi spoke from afar. He was secretly watching the two since awhile ago.

She continued to ran towards her house and went inside, running and just even passed by her mom without saying a word. "sakura-dear what's wrong?"

Sakura went inside her room and threw herself on the bed. She cried and cried on the pillows as memories started to come back.

**_Flashback: (when they were freshmen)_**

_"Ino, I can't do it! I can't!" Sakura kept on telling Ino repeatedly that she cannot do it. "Sakura, you cannot just hide it forever! There will be a time that you will be needing to tell sasuke-kun the truth." Ino told her as they continued to force sakura. "I'm scared! I'm scared to tell him the truth! I'm scared to tell him I love him! I don't to lose him! I'm sorry." Sakura looked down while Hinata gave her some of her encouraging words. _

_"Sakura-chan, courage is just what you need. Don't forget that we are always here for you no matter what happens. Don't you think that if you make this longer, it will make the situation worse? And besides, you'll never know unless you try." Hinata smiled at her. "Thanks guys but i'm happy this way." Sakura said. "But will you be forever?" Tenten raised a brow at her. Sakura wasn't able to answer. "you dont even know how he feels for you and you're already giving up?" Tenten tried to change sakura's mind but it seems like she already made a choice and that she will not change it anymore. "I'm sorry if i'm putting you guys in a lot of trouble, but I already made my mind. Whatever happens, whether my decision is right or wrong, I will deal with everything." Sakura gave a reassuring smile. _

_"I can't believe you're this hard-headed sakura!" Ino poked Sakura in the forehead. "Yes I love sasuke-kun more than friends, but losing our friendship is the worst of all. I cannot stand that! I will try my best to be contented in everything."_

_"Sakura."_

_"Thanks for everything guys! I know you'll be able to understand me whatever my decision may be." She hugged the three of her friends. "sakura, we're always here." _

_"Thank you."_

_"i hope when the time comes that sasuke will know, he will understand me too."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"sasuke, I'm sorry!" She continued sobbing. ".._Whatever happens, whether my decision is right or wrong, I will deal with everything." _Her own words kept ringing into her ears. "If this is my pay for doing the same to you, I will take it! I'm sorry sasuke. Sorry for lying to you! But right now, I cannot return the same feelings I once had anymore." She stood up and wiped her tears. "Sakura dear, are you alright?" Her mom knocked. She's really worried, sakura can tell. "I'm alright mom. I'm sorry for making you worry." She lied and went to the bathroom to wash her face. After that, she checked her phone and saw plenty of missed calls mostly from sasuke and naruto. She put her phone back at the bedside table and went to the balcony of her room to watch the sky as it slowly pours tears.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto went to a coffee shop nearby since rain started to pour. "She's not answering her phone and her mom said that sakura cannot talk to the phone at the moment." Naruto told sasuke while sasuke just kept on staring straight at one direction without saying a word. "Oi teme!" Naruto called and snapped sasuke out of his own world.

"I shouldn't have told her." Sasuke spoke. "what are you saying? doesn't it feel great that you were able to tell her finally?"

"Damn. I got carried away because i know that she said yes to my idiot brother. I really shouldn't have told her. "teme, i know one thing that will lighten up your problems." Naruto smirked at sasuke. "I dont want ramen naruto." He said. "Oh men!" Naruto complained. The moment sasuke sat up, hi phone rang. She was expecting that it was Sakura but unfortunately, it wasn't. His brows twitched when he saw that it was his brother. He clicked and read the message.

_**My dearest little brother, unfortunately, she dumped me. :)**_

"what?" Sasuke yelled. "i thought.."

"who is it?" naruto leaned forward and checked sasuke's phone. "she dumped itachi?"

_"what will I do now?"_

**_to be continued.._**

* * *

Sakura learned to love sasuke when they were freshmen and like sasuke, she got afraid to tell him because he doesn't want their friendship to be broken just because of it. (ohh love!) And itachi somewhat planned everything so this will happen. He's so kind. haha. The next chapter's title will probably be **the truth about us II. **

Reviews!


	7. the truth about us II

This fic is almost finish since classes will return soon so probably, i will not have much time to make fics. (though i wanted to make more) i only got few reviews but thanks!! please review!!

* * *

A small bell rang when sasuke opened the door of a small jewelry shop on their village. "Good morning uchiha-san, what brings you here?" The sales lady greeted. He was already known on the shop since he always buys stuff there. "I lost the pendant of my necklace which I also bought here, do you still have the same stock?" He asked the lady. "hmm.. Let's see.." The lady leaned down and scanned their merchandises. But before she can continue, the lady stood straight again and eyed sasuke's neck. "uchiha-san?" The girl spoke.

Sasuke was also looking for the pendant so when he was called, he stood up straight too and answered the lady. "why?" He asked back. "Yesterday morning, sakura-san went here. She bought two necklaces which have the same style and she said she will give the other one to you when she sees you later on that afternoon. I noticed that you're not wearing it so maybe you two haven't seen each other yet?" The lady explained. Sasuke silenced for a while and frowned afterwards. "sasuke-san?" the girl called out and it was enough for sasuke so he could snap out of his thoughts. "oh yeah, we were supposed to meet yesterday but due to some happenings, I wasn't able to go. Tomorrow is Monday so probably, we will see each other."

"Oh my! I am so sorry for telling it to you! I'm really sorry! I really thought that she already gave it to you, I am sorry uchiha-san!" The girl bowed while sasuke just smiled a little. "It's ok, it's not really a big deal." The girl smiled and muttered a thank you to him and continued to look for the pendant he came for. "here it is uchiha-san, this is the last one so better not lose it anymore!" The girl wrapped the pendant and gave it to sasuke. He paid and went out of the store. "Thank you for coming uchiha-san!" The girl bowed again.

"damn it!"

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter seven- the truth about us II**

Sakura sat down on her chair and it seems like she's in a really deep thought. _"what am I going to do? I can't face him yet." _She asked herself looked at the empty chair beside her. Just awhile ago, she really didn't want to come to school but thinking about everything, she thought that her reason is so shallow and that hiding will not be a good answer. "Sakura!" She heard someone call. It was Hinata and neji. Sakura stood up and eyed hinata who was running towards her place. The moment Hinata reached her, she immediately hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry sakura!" She parted with sakura and held her in the shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asked in her usual sweet but worried tone.

Sakura forced a smile on her loving and kind friend. "Everything is ok." Sakura made sure she won't make her friend worry. "I know it's not, sakura." Hinata knew her expressions very well and from what she saw, she can tell that sakura is not ok. "I just didn't expect things like this to happen Hinata. I've already thought of this last night and I need to apologize to sasuke for getting mad and running away just like that. I know that I don't have the right to do that because I was wrong too. I need to tell him the truth and he deserves to know it." Tears slowly went down from her green eyes as Hinata gave her another comforting hug. Later on, some of her friends arrived and went to consult her. "When are you telling him, sakura?" Tenten asked her. "I don't know yet. Maybe when I'm ready to face the truth about us."

"Now please go back to your chairs, I know sasuke won't like it if he sees me cry again. I feel really guilty." She wiped her tears and gave her friends a reassuring smile. She sat back down as well and stared outside the window. _"when will be the time that I will be ready?" _

Three minutes before classes start, sasuke arrived. The moment he opened the door of their classroom, he glanced at where sakura was. Their eyes met, only it wasn't the same as before. Their eyes were filled with sadness and regret. Sakura looked away while Sasuke continued walking to his chair. Their friends took note of this and they began to really worry.

"I need to do something about this! I cannot let this happen!" Naruto whispered, only to receive a sigh from shikamaru and neji. "Naruto, you'll just make things worse. You're a troublesome man and I doubt that you will be able to do something about it." Shikamaru said followed by a yawn. "Let them fix this on their own. Let us not interfere but instead, we should just show them our support and that we're always here for them because we are their friends." Neji said and looked at the two. "But I cannot stand this!!" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto, I already told you, don't let me repeat it. We are not involved in this, you cannot do anything." Neji really sounded like an older brother. "Hah! I know but do you want me to just stand here and do nothing?" Naruto still insisted and doesn't want to take no for an answer. Sakura and sasuke has always been his first and greatest real friends and knowing his character, he will refuse to just stand and watch them doing nothing. "I'll treat you to ramen if you are able to do something about this. Not just that, eat all you can!" Shikamaru smirked. Somehow, he's on naruto's side. Naruto was enlightened because of this and he cannot let this very big opportunity pass so he smirked back. "count me on!" He raised a thumb at shikamaru who only sighed and muttered a troublesome.

* * *

Sasuke put his bag down and sat on his chair without even muttering a word. He took a glimpse of Sakura and it seemed to him that her tears are gonna come out any time now. He frowned and looked down. He never wanted anything like this to happen. He doesn't want the time to come that they're not going to be able to look at it each other straight in the eye. He doesn't want to lose the lovely and warm smile on her face nor he wants to stop from talking to her. Her glow in her face seemed to fade and felt guilty about it thinking that everything's his fault.

She glared at sasuke who was looking down. She closed her eyes and stopped the urge to cry. Like him, she blamed herself for everything. She wanted to say a word but something's stopping her. The whole night, she wasn't able to sleep because of her nonstop thinking. She told ino that she doesn't want to regret anything she has done but somehow, she felt like taking her words back.

Everything was like a huge misunderstanding. They both love each other but they also both got afraid to face the truth, not wanting to risk their friendship. They both hid their feelings, assuming that they don't share the same affection. They're both blaming their own selves but the truth is, it's both their fault. They just let love pass by like that and looking at their situation, the love that was once with her and is now with him seem to be impossible. If only, they had told each other earlier, the situation will not be like this.

The bell had rung and they're supposed to be starting their class by now but since first period is kakashi, come on! When did the day ever come that he didn't help an old lady cross the street or wait a snail to cross the street?

The silence was deafening between sasuke and sakura but when sakura heared a familiar voice, she immediately looked up and looked at sasuke. Upon hearing it, her brows twitched at what she saw. _"slut and bitch Karin!" _She was burning inside her.

If sai is sasuke's most hated person, same to Karin who was sakura's most unwanted person. She always acts so bitchy and flirty in front of sasuke and without herself noticing, she's already becoming stupid in front of everyone's eyes.

"Good morning sasuke-kun! Do you have something to do later?" Karin said in a very flirty tone with matching batting of eye lashes and pouting. Sasuke's serious and sad face turned into a disgusted one. Though he remained calm and cool, deep inside he wanted to remove the girl's face in front of his. He may be a little bit disrespectful but he did not answer Karin's question but it just lure Karin more. Karin looked at Sakura who was giving her a death glare and turned back to sasuke. "sasuke-kun, I noticed." Karin started and continued right away. "Why haven't you talked to sakura since you came?" She raised a brow at the two but sasuke didn't answer again and she just looked away. "Whatever the reason is, I don't care anymore. With the situation, I can have you as mine now!" She flirted some more.

That's it, she got into sakura's nerves. She stood up all of sudden and it caught Karin and sasuke's attention. She passed by sasuke then Karin and hit her as if it was accidental. "what's your problem bitch?" Karin yelled but sakura kept walking without looking back. She went straight to the door and went out. Sasuke nearly laughed at this while Karin was burning. She was about to follow Sakura but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held on it tightly. "Hurt her and you'll see hell." He threatened and it scared her so she said her sorry and bowed at sasuke then she went back to her seat.

Sakura went back to her class before Kakashi finally arrived. Second, minutes and hours had passed but sakura and sasuke haven't talked to each other yet. Once in a while, they would glance at each other, seemingly bothered and annoyed by the silence between them.

When dismissal time came, Sakura went off first before sasuke. She passed by her best friend without even looking at him. Even though sasuke knows and understands the situation, in a way, it still hurt him. _"I cannot stand this anymore. I have to do something." _He, again, started to blame his own self for whatever is happening. Naruto looked at Sakura who passed by Sasuke then to sasuke who had a very disturbing sad look on his face.

Sasuke sighed and stood up afterwards. He stayed like that for a while before he grabbed his bag and went out of the classroom.

"Can this get any worse? I am not used to this, damn!" He heard Ino yell from inside the classroom but decided to ignore it. He searched the hall way wishing to see the only pink haired girl he wants ever since. Seeing no sign of Sakura, He went straight to the school gates to go home.

He was looking down all the way, ignoring squeals or whispers. Finally, he saw the school gates and he can get out of his troublesome life in school. He looked up and noticed something very familiar on the gates. Even from afar, he can definitely tell that sakura was standing there, head lowed. Later on, he found himself walking faster to her.

Sakura noticed sasuke footsteps so she looked up and gave him a weak smile, her eyes a little watery. She noticed the expression sasuke's face was giving so she went near him and grabbed left hand using her right one. She looked down again and forced the tears to come back from her eyes.

"Sakura." That was all sasuke can say on that moment. Almost a day without speaking to her seems forever to him. This is just what he wanted, to see her smile, even if it wasn't her usual one. He tightened the grip on her hand and like her, he fought the urge of crying. There are many students there and even though it's not a sin for a boy like him to cry, sasuke, having an unbelievably high pride would not embarrass his self.

"I guess I can't really stand a day without even talking to you." She looked up at him and smiled but this time, she did not force it. "I'm sorry." Sasuke spoke. "I want to tell you something important and I want to tell you everything. Sasuke, can we meet at the park later at 7 pm? That is if it's ok with you." She said, not letting go of his hand. "I'll go." He replied plainly. "thank you, sasuke." She let go of his hand and started to walk away from him. He stood there for a while as he watch her figure slowly disappearing from his sight. He smiled a little and went home after.

* * *

She searched the whole park, part by part scanning it, looking for someone she knows. She frowned at the scene, not seeing kids though she should know why because it's already evening and it just started snowing. She continued to walk until she found sasuke. "sasuke." She called weakly and immediately sat beside him on a bench under a sakura tree. Silent air filled them once again, both looking for words to say. "umm" she started. Sasuke looked at her with an expressionless face which scared her for some unexplainable reason. "sasuke, about what you said… that you love me.."

* * *

"Ino! What can we do?" Naruto kept on asking her the same question ever since the met that night. She sighed. "First of all, why did I agree to come with you anyway?" She sighed again and eyed naruto in disbelief. "I know you want to do something about this! I do not believe what the others are saying that we should just let them fix this on their own. Come on!" Naruto was persistent.

"Before anything else, I want to clear things with you first." Ino said and told naruto everything she knew about sasuke and sakura. Though she hesitated at first because it's also the same as betraying her promise to sakura, she has no choice because she wanted to help. She wanted to do something to make their relationship, even not as lover but just as friends to come back to what it was like since then.

"For the first time naruto, I will trust you in this!" She said. "I have an idea." Naruto smirked at her and went closer to her ear then whispered.

"That is crazy! You can't do something like that!" She almost yelled but only received a sheepish grin from the other blonde.

* * *

"I will listen." Though a little surprised, even if it will just hurt him, this is what he wanted ever since. He knows she has loads to say. She nodded and began to talk. "It's like this.."

_**Flashback: around 9-10 years ago**_

"_Hey little girl!" Young sasuke called out with his brother itachi. Sakura looked for the caller and when she saw sasuke, she blushed a bit. "Did you dye your hair pink?" Sasuke asked in a little arrogant tone. "Huh?" Sakura asked back, seemed to be a bit puzzled. "I asked if you dyed your hair pink!" Sasuke repeated._

"_Uhhm.. no." She shyly replied with a blush._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That was when we first met. When we were kids, we always fight. A day didn't come that we didn't argue about a very childish thing but because of it, we became good friends and this may really sound childish but you were my first crush." Sakura blushed and smiled shyly. "When we were 13, you went to Konoha to live with your parents and after some years, my parents and I moved there too."

"When I saw you at Leaf University, I was so happy to see you again. For once I really believed that it was what you call destiny. And that time, when we were freshmen…" She paused and looked at the dark sky as snow started to fall again. "I learned to love you." She curled fists and twitched her brow for again, trying to stop herself from crying again. He grabbed her hand to comfort it and when it calmed down, he intertwined it with his.

"But sasuke.." she closed her eyes because of guilt. Sasuke just kept silent and listened to her as she continues. "I got afraid that you only think of me as a friend and I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because of it so I decided to be contented for what I have and not ask for more. I didn't know what is the right or wrong thing to do." Her voice was slightly shaking so he bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Same reason that he has, she felt really guilty about everything. Yes he was hurt very deeply but he chose not to speak and instead, continued to listen. "..But I guess I should have told you earlier. If I did, maybe we're already together by now. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I know I don't have the right to get mad at you for what you said.. I'm sorry sasuke." She opened her eyes as she let tears slowly flow down from her eyes. He just eyed her and it was like a signal for her to go on.

"Sasuke, itachi.." She looked up at him, eyes filled with regret and sadness. He wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile. "what about itachi?" He asked and she nodded. "Sasuke, I think you already know that I didn't say yes to him."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry because I got really mad when you got out of the restaurant because I thought you said yes. But why didn't you, sakura?"

"Sasuke, I did say I _like_ him. I alwas say that. But I never said I _love _him."

"_Oh great! Why didn't I notice it?" _Sasuke thought recalling what sakura told her few months ago that like and love are way too different.

Sakura let go of sasuke's hand and reached for something on her pocket. There was a small black box which she opened, revealing a silver necklace. She grabbed her hand and placed the necklace on his palm. "But sasuke.." She spoke again. "I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt you nor myself but.. I cannot answer your feelings for now. I hope you understand. I'm sorry." She kept her gaze on the ground as tears pour down again and she was sobbing softly.

"_I should.."_

Sasuke stood up and tightened his grip on the necklace she gave him. "It's ok. I wasn't really expecting a good answer. But sakura.." He faced her and forced a smile despite seeing her crying. "I'm still the sasuke you know. I'm always here and I will always be. Thank you for telling everything to me. I need to go. Mom and dad's at home and I cannot miss dinner. I just want to tell you one thing, please don't blame yourself anymore nor regret everything you have done. I'm alright so don't worry about me." He turned around and looked down, already feeling the tears that are already at the corner of his eyes to go down.

"_Be satisfied with just like this. Friends." _

"I'm sorry." he heard her mutter once again but he didn't bother to look back nor reply.

Even though his back was turned, she can clearly tell that he was crying. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hey bro, what happened?" Itachi cheerfully asked at the frowning sasuke. "Oi idiot, do you think I should just go away?" Sasuke asked but only to receive a laugh from his older brother. "What are you talking about? Don't be so mellow dramatic sasuke!" He laughed again and received a death glare in return.

"Running away or hiding is not a solution my little brother. You are over reacting." Sasuke did not answer to this. Instead, he was put into deep thoughts. "Don't put into waste what I did for you." His older brother said to him. Sasuke, after knowing the truth that itachi just planned the whole 'asking her to be my girlfriend' for him, he punched his brother. "Fine. Thank you for that! but this is not about you onii-san!" Sasuke raised a brow at him.

"How regretful, I should have asked her to be my girlfriend for real. She's hot and pretty and smart and.." Sasuke punched him. "you are not helping!" Itachi groaned in pain.

"Let me tell you one thing sasuke. If you are not ready to get hurt, you're not ready to love."

_**To be continued..**_

* * *


	8. attempts

finally,I made it through the last chapter! :) i rushed this because classes are going to start tomorrow and i cannot make fics until classes are over but i hope you'll still like it. reviews please since this will be the last :)

**EDIT: **i reposted the last chapter to edit some mistakes :)

* * *

"Sakura, want to have a sleepover later at naruto's?" Sasuke whispered at sakura who was sitting beside him in class. Sakura looked at sasuke's direction and nodded at him. "but why?" She asked just right in volume so sasuke's the only one who will hear her. "I don't know either. Naruto just asked me a while ago and told me to tell you. I think the others will come too since no one's gonna do something really important." He pointed naruto who was sleeping during class. It was really his habit that even when the other teachers see him, they just ignore. Sakura giggled softly at naruto. "sasuke wake him up, he's drooling" Sasuke just gave a disgusted face.

Everything seems to be back to normal. After their talk, they returned to what they were like before the event when sasuke admitted his feelings for her happened. They go out again, have fun, go to each others houses and atleast, it stopped their friends from worrying, except naruto and ino who seem to have some plans. Though unlike before, the two of them don't talk much about what happened in the past. When conversations like that starts, they will suddenly become silent and gloomy.

On sasuke's part, although he hasn't gotten his answer yet, he always thinks about what itachi told him. _"If you're not ready to get hurt, you're not ready to love." _Itachi's words kept ringing on his ears. Sasuke's ready for any answer, good or bad, hurtful or not, whatever it may be, he's willing to accept it whole-heartedly. He was wrong too so the least he can do is accept the consequences that will be given to him.

* * *

**BETTER THIS WAY**

**Chapter eight- attempts**

"Movie time's over!! What shall we do next?" Naruto leaped up and down. "What the heck? How come you're able to jump up and down after seeing the movie? I was too damn scared, I don't know if I can even sleep." Sakura yelled at naruto. Her grip on sasuke's arms were really tight as if she won't let go forever. Sasuke just sighed at this. "Yeah it was too scary that's why I got deaf because of your nonstop screams." He said and smirked at shikamaru who was holding his ear and flinching in pain, same reason he has.

"Sasuke, but it was really scary! I don't know how you guys can control your screams….. except for naruto who was shouting louder than his girlfriend. She laughed at naruto while Hinata just blushed at what she said. "sakura, you don't really need to elaborate on that." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Hey guys, how about truth AND dare?" Ino winked at naruto who grinned at her in return. Ino heard Shikamaru mutter a troublesome so she smacked him on the head. The girls agreed to the idea while the other guys didn't want to join though in the end, they joined anyway. They sat in a circle with an empty bottle of soda in the middle. "Okay I'll spin first!" Tenten raised a hand and spun the empty bottle which stopped, pointing at Kiba. "Crap. this is the reason why I hate this kind of games!" Kiba cursed under his breath while tenten just grinned at him. "tell the truth, I heard awhile ago from one of our classmates that you have 3 girlfriends at once. One from the second year and two from the upper batch, is that true?" She grinned even more. The others were like 'whoah! Are you serious?' and suddenly, all eyes and attention turned to Kiba.

"I didn't know you're that… errr." Shino, Kiba's closest friend on the group, commented and gave his friend a disgusted look. Kiba just laughed at the group's reactions. "why are you all so surprised?" He asked and laughed again. "3 girls at the same time Kiba?" Chouji munched on his chips. "Okay easy guys." Kiba started and cleared his throat afterwards.

"Only two at the same time, three is too much." Kiba gave a beam at his friends. "What?" They asked. "one from our class, you know who she is and one from the third year. You cannot blame me, my looks are deadly." He said with so much confident and it made the others wanted to vomit. "anyway, what's the dare?" Tenten thought for awhile. "get me water" She smiled. "what? I'm thirsty!" She said while Kiba sighed in relief and stood up to get water for tenten. When he came back, he spun the bottle again and this time, it pointed on naruto. Instead of complaining, naruto smirked. (What are you thinking naruto?)

"okay, bring it on!" He yelled and kiba smirked at him. "Truth, are you gay? Dare, bath akamaru tomorrow." Hinata blushed at this.

"gay? Are you serious? I have a girlfriend! Akamaru? Fine whatever." He answered continuously. "too easy." He muttered while Kiba smacked his head because he just thought that he should have given him a harder dare. "Okay! My turn!" He yelled again in his usual energetic and excited tone. He turned to Ino for awhile and spun the bottle. It stopped on Hinata but Ino secretly blew it so, luckily, it pointed to sakura. Sakura just sighed and raised a brow at Naruto. "what?" She asked at the grinning naruto. "This is a game sakura, don't get mad at me." He grinned wider and it made sasuke, instead of sakura, feel uncomfortable. _"I don't like that grin!" _Sasuke thought.

"I know you love sasuke more than a friend, do you? If you do, kiss him in front of us. If not, kiss Shino instead. That's the truth and the dare"

"what?" Sasuke, sakura and shino yelled at the same time while naruto just nodded at the three of them. The group silenced and everyone's attention turned to first, naruto then to sasuke and sakura. Sakura looked at sasuke for a while then to naruto then to ino then to sasuke again then at the floor. "Umm.." She started, almost like a whisper. She looked up and gave naruto a death glare but naruto didn't remove the grin on his face which she finds annoying. "umm sasuke." She looked at sasuke once more. "Ummm I-"

"what?"

The lights turned off and there was a blackout all over the town. Sakura sighed in relief, so did sasuke and Shino. Naruto and Ino muttered a "damn it."

**First attempt, failed.**

* * *

"kakashi-sensei please!!" Ino begged. "what is this for yamanaka?" Kakashi asked though behind his mysterious mask, he was smirking. "don't act as if you're innocent! You know what it's for sensei!! Please?" She begged again, sweetly but when Kakashi didn't answer, her once sweet voice turned to a threatening one. "If not, I'm going to show everyone your face!" She put a picture in front of kakashi's face which made him surprised.

"it's your picture, with NO mask! I'll definitely show this to everyone!" She bribed and Kakashi just sighed at this. "okay what do you want? but give me that picture first!"

"sure!"

Later on, Ino entered the classroom and after a few minutes, Kakashi entered as well. "okay class, I know you'll be happy today since we're not going to discuss about any lesson in the book.." He spoke and the class yelped in delight. "But we're going to discuss about a certain topic for today." He placed his things on his table and started walking on the aisle. The class was silent and all eyes were facing him. "We're going to discuss about relationships." He smiled a one-sided one just by seeing the reaction of most of the students. Some squealed, some got frustrated while some didn't even give a reaction.

"Let me start." He cleared his throat. "In a relationship, love for your partner is not the only ingredient which is needed. You should first love yourself before anything else." He raised a finger. "Oh yeah, before anything else, I'm not in a relationship now or something because I just figured that you would ask me. I just got this from my books." He laughed while the class muttered a gross! "If you really want to learn more about relationships, I suggest jiraiya-sama's books. He assured the class but they just yelled a 'no way!'

"anyway, if you're not ready to get hurt then you're not ready to love." He glared at sasuke who was startled at what kakashi said. "yeah before I continue, I want to ask some of you first about this relationships."

"sasuke" he called out while sasuke gave an annoyed look. "Have you ever been into a love relationship?" Kakashi asked, more of a mock. Sasuke just plainly answered a no. Next, kakashi turned to sakura. "Do you love someone more than a friend right now?" He smirked at her shocked face. "If yes, do you mind telling us?"

bell rings

"_Men, I didn't notice I was 40 minutes late!"_

**Second attempt, failed.**

* * *

"what's up with everyone?" She threw herself on the bed and covered her eyes. "it seems like they are pushing me to say something to sasuke." She sighed. "But am I sure that I'll be able to answer when time comes?"

"Sakura dear, Naruto's here!" Her mom called from downstairs. "Naruto?" She asked herself and immediately stood up and went down. When Naruto saw her, he quickly pulled her out of the house. "Naruto why? I'm still in my uniform!" She asked a bit annoyed but when she saw that Naruto was wearing a different and unusual expression on his face she quickly asked what's the problem.

"sasuke." Naruto looked down. "what happened to sasuke?" She panicked all of a sudden and kept on shaking naruto. "you have to stop him sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Why? What happened?" She was nearly crying even though she doesn't know the reason yet. "Enter the car, I'll explain everything on the way." The two of them immediately went inside a taxi.

"why are we heading towards the airport naruto?" A tear went down from her eyes. "sasuke's leaving, now." Naruto looked out of the window. "what?" She shouted at him and began to shed more tears. "that's why you have to stop him sakura, please! I know you love him that's why please stop him!" Naruto pleaded.

"where is he going?"

"States. He told me to give this letter to you after he leaves but I couldn't stand it!" He handed her an envelope the moment they arrived at the airport. She crumpled the envelope and didn't even bother to read it and just went straightly inside the airport and began running. "sasuke where are you?" She cried and searched everywhere for sasuke with naruto behind her. "sasuke!" she yelled when she finally saw him with ino. "Sakura!" Sasuke called and they started running towards each other. They hugged one another tightly.

"Sakura, please don't leave me!"

"Sasuke please don't go! I-"

They both said at the same time. "what?" They parted and eyed each other confusingly. "We're dead!" Naruto and Ino spoke and started to take a step back little but little and slowly. Sasuke and Sakura both glared dangerously at them and it made them stiffen their bodies. "Sasuke, you're not going away?" Sakura glared back at sasuke, still having a confused look on her face. "Ino said you're the one who's going away!" Sasuke raised a brow. They stared at each other for a few seconds and ran after naruto.

"aaaahhh!! Ouch ouch! Aww!" Naruto screamed in pain. "This was a set-up? You embarrassed me!" Sakura shouted at naruto and pulled his hair. "aw sakura!! stop! Ouch! Sasuke!" Naruto begged. "Damn it naruto!" Sasuke curled his fists and punched naruto on the face.

"why just me?? Ino's a part of this too!! Aww!!" Ino just laugh. "I'm not done with you ino!" Sakura threatened while ino just laughed nervously. "aaahh!"

**Third attempt, failed.**

* * *

"I had enough!" Ino complained to naruto who has band aid's all over his face. He grinned at her. "Don't tell me you have something useless in your mind again naruto!" Ino raised a brow at him. He whispered something to her. "are you sure?" she hesitatingly asked and he just laughed crazily.

"don't you think it's too much?" Ino was unsure of naruto's idea. He gave her a thumbs up and assured her. "Trust me!"

"this is the last time I'm trusting you uzumaki naruto! If anything bad happens, it's your fault and not mine!"

* * *

"_**sakura told me to meet you at the back of the gym later at dismissal." **_Sasuke thought of what naruto told him a while ago. He continued to walk towards the back of the gym. "I shouldn't have trust him in the first place." He sighed. When he reached the back of the gym, he saw someone unexpected instead of sakura. "shiki" Sasuke spoke.

Shiki's also in the same year as them. When they were first years, aside from sai, he was one of sakura's eager lovers. He used to court her many times now but gets the same outcome all over. After awhile, he gave up and moved on. Sasuke sighed inside him. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked coolly. "Are you waiting for your little girlfriend uchiha?" Shiki spoke and soon, four men started walking towards them. Sasuke just stayed calm even though he was already sensing what's going to happen next.

"just tell me what you want." He eyed the 5 men in front of him. "You are wasting you time for a bitch like haruno, uchiha." Shiki smirked an arrogant one at sasuke. Sasuke clenched his fists. "Why, do you want to pay back because she dumped you in public?" Sasuke returned the smirk. "who said I really loved her? She's a bitch!" Shiki insulted and it got into sasuke's nerves. "Are you looking for a fight shiki mori?" His eyes turned to a cold one. "why, do you want one uchiha?" Shiki raised his head, an arrogant and an annoying enveloping his face. "Fuck you!" Sasuke charged at Shiki but the other guys who was with him grabbed sasuke and punched him on the face.

"sasuke." Sakura spoke from afar. She was watching since Shiki arrived. A while ago, Ino told Sakura to meet her at the back of the gym because she'll have something interesting to show her. Well partly, it's true since what sakura was a bit interesting though a bit violent. _"he really loves me." _She thought.

Sasuke punched the other men and defended himself but sooner, few men began to arrive. "sasuke, shiki stop it!!" Sakura screamed and began to run towards them. "Let's go!" Shiki told the other men and smirked at sasuke. They dusted themselves and followed shiki.

She went towards sasuke who has sitting on the ground. "What were you doing?" She scolded and he just looked away. "Aren't you supposed to be concerned?" He raised a brow at her while she just sighed and stood up. "Stand up, we're going to the clinic!" She said and dusted off her skirt. Sasuke didn't do anything. "I said stand up!" She scolded again and he just sighed at her and stood up. When he stood up, she immediately pulled him towards the school clinic. "Sakura, this is really nothing." Sasuke insisted and tried to stop her but her grip was too tight. "you don't have to pretend that you're always strong sasuke!" She said in a mad tone and continued to pull him towards the school clinic.

When they arrived at the clinic, sakura insisted to the nurse that she can treat sasuke's wounds and just asked for the medicines and band aids. They went inside a room and sasuke sat down on one of the beds and waited for sakura. He doesn't why but when she entered the room, he got nervous all of a sudden, maybe because he'll be scolded again.

She put the first aid kit on the bed and sat down. She put the medicine on the cotton and started to treat his wounds on his face. "aw! Don't be too harsh sakura!" He groaned in pain. "what were you thinking back then? You know you can't beat them all even if they're telling bad things about me!" She reprimanded. "you were there?" He gave her a puzzled look. "Yes and sasuke, you didn't have to do that!" Sasuke just gave her a smile. "You know I can't allow them to say such things to you! Even if you insisted, I will still do it!" sakura didn't answer. She put the band aids on his cheeks and slapped him playfully. "Idiot!" She smiled. He doesn't know the reason but he pulled her into a hug without even thinking.

Sakura just smiled some more. When they parted, she pulled him up from the bed. "Let's go." She said and they thanked the nurse for the first aid kit and went out.

* * *

The park is a very special place for the two of them. No real reason, they just enjoy it there. The sky was already getting dark but they were still strolling around the park. "Hey sasuke." She called out. "what?" He asked in reply. "Thanks for awhile ago." She smiled at him. "yeah" Sasuke anwered.

"you know what?" She started and walked ahead of him when he stopped. "I'm sorry for not realizing this sasuke but.." Her back was facing him and he just stood there watching her back. "but I really love you, more than what you think." She said shyly with a smile and continued to walk away from him, leaving him shocked. He did not speak for a while, still registering everything on his mind. "what did you say?" He finally spoke. She stopped walking and looked back, sticking a tongue out at him. He smiled widely and ran towards her. Sakura, seeing this also ran away from him. "waaahh sasuke no!" She continued to run but he was too fast and he finally caught her. And when he did, he tickled her. "can you repeat it for me?" He smirked at her. "no. aah! Stop it sasuke." She said between her giggles. "no?" he asked and tickled her even more. She laughed non stop but she managed to catch his lips, making him stop at what he was doing.

He closed his eyes and so did she and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his on her waist. He was surprised at first but he returned the kiss without hesitating and instead, he deepened it. "sasu-kun" he heard her mutter between his kisses and it made him smirk.

When they parted, sakura smirked at him, her hands were still wrapped around his neck. "I love my bestfriend. I love you sasuke and I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "thank you, sakura." He muttered.

(cheers and claps from naruto and ino)

"what? Why are you here idiots?" Sakura asked blushing, realizing that they saw what she and sasuke did. "Aren't you going to thank us?" Ino asked with a really big smile on her face. "So what happened awhile ago was your plan?" Sasuke twitched his brows. He even got wounds on his handsome face because of their plan. Naruto and Ino nodded with so much pride on their faces. "Idiot!" Sasuke yelled and smacked naruto on the head. "Ouch teme! You should thank us!" Naruto groaned in pain.

Sasuke and naruto were fighting while sakura hugged her other bestfrend ino. "thank you ino" Sakura said and ino hugged her back with a smile tugged on her lips. "anything for my friend sakura." She muttered.

"teme! I think we should be like them sometimes too." Naruto suggested to sasuke but onlt received another smack on the head. "Ouch!"

**Fourth attempt, success!**

* * *

"It's been long.." Sakura rested her head on sasuke's shoulder. They were in a beach and they were watching the sunset. "yeah." Sasuke muttered and intertwined his fingers with her. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. "Did you ever regret something that you did during the past?" He asked her and she shook her head. "I remembered, I once told ino that I have no reasons to regret everything I did and besides, whatever it was that happened, it's better this way don't you think?" She gave a warm smile.

"definitely _better this way_." He spoke and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mom, dad!" Their son called and they parted. "Syusuke don't run!"

_**The end. **_

* * *

yey! another fic finished. i'm sorry if it's a bit lame since i really rushed it. anyway, thanks for those who read my story and for those who patiently waited for me to update. thanks for all the reviews and for adding this story on their favorites. till next time! :)


End file.
